


OUR SIN

by Violet_Black



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2020-12-16 04:44:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Black/pseuds/Violet_Black
Summary: 通过我进入无尽痛苦之城通过我进入永世凄苦之坑通过我进入万劫不复之人群正以推动我那崇高的造物主





	1. Chapter 1

繁重华美的幕布隐在舞台两侧，剧院的观众席上一片聚精会神的肃穆，不算刺眼的灯光把舞台衬得明亮暧昧。流露着浓郁哥特风的气氛下，台上少女的歌喉听得人如痴如醉，极富表现力的表演吸引了台下大部分观众的心神，但是二楼的某个包厢里，金发的男子却放下了手中的望远镜，轻轻转头看向被推开的门。

“第一幕都快要结束了，你迟到了，Freddie。”

金发男人说道，他把望远镜放在桌上，倒了杯红茶，语气带点戏谑。

“我们并不是来看歌剧的，Thomas。”被称为Freddie的男子安静地反驳了他一句，“所以恰恰相反，应该说我们来得太早了。”

“我更想把这看成一次度假。”Thomas抿了口茶说道，“每次一想休息的时候，就总会有麻烦事缠上我们几个。”

“Tom和Asa本来已经订好去夏威夷的机票了。”Freddie叹了口气，他把风衣脱下来搭在椅背上，坐在金发男人身边，拿起望远镜。

“她是委托人Yilia？”

Freddie调着镜筒，问道。

“显而易见。”Thomas不甚在意地瞥了一眼已经结束的第一幕，接着说，“歌剧界的新起之秀，但是最近似乎怪事缠身。”

“要不然她就不会找上我们了。”Freddie调好角度，左手拿着镜筒，右手向Thomas那边伸去，几乎是同一时刻，Thomas把茶杯递给他，Freddie准确无误地接住了，尽管他的眼睛根本没看向这边。他抿了一口，然后瞬间皱起眉。

“这个味道......”他欲言又止，面部表情很是复杂。

“剧院的服务态度不怎么好，”Thomas耸耸肩，接着半开玩笑似地道，“或许我们应该投诉一下？”

“不了，谢谢。”Freddie毫不留情地拒绝。他放下茶杯，从包里掏出手提电脑，按下开机键，然后转头看着Thomas说道。

“Asa发现了一些很有趣的资料，要看看吗？”

Thomas挑起眉。

四幕的歌剧在观众如雷的掌声中结束后，Freddie和Thomas来到后台，演员们正在卸妆，被围在最中间的毫无疑问正是女主角的饰演者Yilia，美艳动人的女郎正捧着一束娇滴滴的玫瑰咯咯咯地笑着，看起来和她对面西装革履的英俊男人聊得正开心。

“我们来得不是时候，”Thomas附在Freddie耳边低声道，他停顿了一下接着说，“而且，那个女人完全没有被问题困扰着的样子。”

“你不能要求每个有问题的人都一直愁眉苦脸的。”Freddie相当公正。

“well，”Thomas一挑眉，道，“okayokay，那接下来就听Mr.Highmore指挥了。”

Freddie剜他一眼，“你正经点好不好。”

两人小声交谈着，转眼间就到了Yilia面前，女郎好像这时才发现后台休息室里进来了陌生人，警惕地打量着他们两个，Freddie上前一步躬身行了个无可挑剔的礼，率先开口。

“日安，Miss Yilia，不知您是否还记得我们前几天商讨的合作事宜？”

他这话说的又隐晦又模糊，Yilia一脸困惑，她把手中抱着的玫瑰花束放在桌子上，“不好意思，您是不是认错——”

“香水百合，”Thomas突然开口打断了Yilia，她看过来，发现Thomas正摆弄着放在角落里桌子上的花瓶，金发男人轻轻碰了碰百合的花瓣，抬起头冲Yilia笑了一下。

“也许换成月桂会更好。”他饶有深意地说道，Yilia脸色一变，眼神来来回回在Thomas和Freddie两个人之间转了几圈，然后她开口了。

“两位先生，不如我们去外面的花园逛逛？今天天气不错。”

Thomas和Freddie对视一眼，然后Freddie冲她露出一个笑容。

“乐意从命，女士。”

Yilia的披肩从肩上滑落下些许，女郎心不在焉地把它往上提了提。三个人漫步在环境幽雅的小径上，Freddie走在Yilia旁边，Thomas跟在他后面。走到一簇开得正旺的蔷薇花前面时，Yilia停住了脚步。

女士转过头看看Freddie，又看看Thomas，半晌斟酌着开了口，“你们知道......月桂花是暗号。”

“当然。”

Freddie点点头，“那是我们——”他转头看了一眼Thomas，“一开始就规定好的。”

“但我去委托的时候，见到的不是你们两个？”

Yilia看上去还是有些怀疑的样子，Thomas顺手揪下一朵蔷薇拿在手里，心不在焉地应付道，“那是你赶的时机不凑巧，管事的两个人都不在。我猜你看见的应该是个聒噪的小矮子？”

他指的是Tom，Freddie想，这个形容词千万不能传到他耳朵里。

Yilia不知道该不该点头，但是她的表情已经说明了一切。本来紧绷着的肩膀松弛了下来，Freddie一向观察力惊人，他明白可以开始了。

“那么请你再和我们详细地叙述一遍发生在你身上的事好吗？我知道你已经和Tom——就是你最开始见到的那个人——说过了，但是我们更希望亲耳从你这里听到。”

Yilia理解地点点头，Freddie掏出本子开始准备记录。

“最开始是上个月的三号......”

Yilia陷入回忆，微微仰起头闭上双眼。

“Yilia，有你的包裹。”

坐在椅子上补妆的Yilia看着镜子里出现的自己的同事Holly，并没停下往唇上抹口红的动作，只是漫不经心地挥了挥手，”我知道了，放在旁边的桌子上吧。”

八成又是粉丝送来的礼物，她想。Yilia刚刚出演的新剧大受好评，正是风头无二的时候，这种戏码每天都要在休息室发生那么两三回，她一开始的兴奋喜悦早就淡化了。而最近繁琐的片约又压得她喘不过来气，所以和Holly说话时的语气实在不能算得上友好。

但Holly，有着一张惹人怜爱的清秀面孔的女郎只是好脾气地笑了笑，把手中抱着的包裹放在桌子上，然后盯着镜子里的Yilia。

“Yilia，你新做了头发吗？”看了一会儿，Holly好奇地问。

“你看出来了啊，”Yilia虽然已经竭力抑制了，但还是不可避免地流露出一丝得意的笑来，她摆弄了几下鬈曲的秀发。

“是一场新剧需要的造型，最近事情实在是太多了。”

她的语气难掩卖弄的成分，专注地盯着自己涂得亮晶晶的指甲，因此并没看到身后Holly难看了一瞬间的脸色。

“真羡慕你。”Holly顿了一会儿笑着说，她转过身到桌子那边去拆自己的包裹，“Yilia，不看看粉丝们给你寄了些什么吗？”

“无外乎就是一些花啊茶叶啊之类的，一点新意都没有。”

Yilia撇撇嘴，带点不满的语气让Holly发出一声轻笑。Yilia转头佯怒地瞪了她一眼，“有什么好笑的！”

两个人平时的关系就很好，Holly并没把这种玩笑放在心上。她单手掩嘴吃吃地笑着，“要不要我帮你拆开？毕竟也是人家的一番心意。”

“随便你喽。”

Yilia并不在意，她往脸上扑着粉，随口应答道。

Holly耸耸肩，把自己拆到一半的包裹推到一边，拿过Yilia的包裹，开始动手拆。一时间屋内陷入一片沉寂，只听得见Holly撕扯包装时发出的摩擦声。Yilia拿起眉笔的时候，突然听到身后传来Holly变了调的尖叫。

“哦！我的天！！！”

Yilia的手抖了一下，眉笔画歪了。她转过头不耐烦地看向Holly，“怎么了，大惊小怪......”

她的话在看到掉在地上的盒子里露出的东西时顿住了，女郎的双眼惊恐地睁大。她看向Holly，对方已经吓得脸色煞白。两个人对视一眼，同时又看向掉在地上的盒子，感觉到胃里一阵翻涌起的恶心感。

“整整一盒子的死老鼠......”

Yilia睁开双眼，手不自觉地捂上自己胃部的位置。她说到这里停顿了一下，又接着道，“不好意思，我每次一想起来的时候就会有点不舒服......”

“没关系。”Freddie表示理解，他在本子上记下时间，微微点头，示意Yilia可以想什么时候再开始都可以。

Thomas一直站在后面，金发男人双手抱胸，皱着眉用隐蔽的审视眼神打量着Yilia。

Yilia深深吸了口气，接着说：

“一开始的时候，我们都以为那只是个恶劣的玩笑......嗯，你们知道，这就像是有些过激粉丝会做出来的行为，所以我和Holly扔掉了......那些东西，”她艰难地咽了一口口水，把反胃的感觉压下去。

“但是之后事情就开始变得不同寻常起来了......大约是一周后，我们在排练的时候，舞台上的吊灯突然坠了下来.....”

Yilia露出心有余悸的表情，“我那时刚巧被Robert——就是我那场戏的搭档——叫过去商量一些细节，那个吊灯就砸在我几秒钟前站的位置上。”

“接着各种倒霉的事情接二连三地发生了，楼梯上洒满的小钢珠，晚上睡觉时埋在被子里的碎玻璃......”她痛苦地停顿了一下，然后轻巧地避开了这些事情继续说。

“而我在那一周结束的时候收到了一张明信片，”Yilia把手伸进外衣的内袋，女郎漂亮的眼睛闪着忧郁的光，苍白的嘴唇因为恐惧而轻微地发着抖。

“当我看到这张明信片的时候我终于确信那些事情都不是巧合或者意外了，有人想要我的命。”

她把明信片递给Freddie，但是他没动，身后的Thomas带上皮手套，越过Freddie接了过来。

“GO TO HELL！！”

Thomas翻看了一下，印着阿拉斯加雪景的明信片背面只有这么这一句话。而且不是手写的，看起来是从报纸期刊上裁剪下来的单词，被人巧妙地拼接到了一起。

“真狡猾。”他嘀咕了一句，把明信片递还给Yilia。女郎接过来放回外衣内袋里。

“这是第一张，之后每一周我都会收到一张相同内容的明信片，到现在已经有五张了......”

“另外的四张呢？”Freddie抬起头，他之前一直在看着本子上的记录。现在男人用他一贯温和的声音问道。

“我没有带来，放在家里了。”Yilia坦率地回答道，她的语速飞快，“我可以告诉你们那上面的内容一模一样，根本没有什么研究的价值。”

Thomas眯起了眼，悄悄和Freddie对视一眼。Freddie不动声色地点点头。

“这就是全部了，我没有报警，这个月我有一场对我来说相当重要的演出，我不想因为这些事情就把它搞砸。”Yilia说道，她不安地耸耸肩，“你们知道，如果报警的话，面临我的将是无休无止的调查与配合，那会消耗我的精力，而我甚至敢担保他们揪不出来在背后搞鬼的那个人。”

“所以你找到了我们。”Thomas上前一步，顺手把蔷薇花插在Freddie上衣的口袋里，Freddie看了他一眼没吱声，安静地合上本子。

“可以谈一下你的同事们吗？”

Thomas的问话和Freddie的风格显然不一样，他的语气更像是命令，Freddie叹了一口气，插进衣兜里的手指无意识地摆弄着蔷薇花柔软的花瓣。

Yilia不解地皱了一下眉，“稍等一下，先生。这和我的委托有什么关系吗？”

“哦，如果不想谈的话也没关系，我就是随便问问。”

Thomas轻描淡写地把话题绕了过去，他耸耸肩，然后转过头看着Freddie，Freddie点点头。

“那么就到这里吧，Miss Yilia。”他说道，“我们能对你近期的安全做出担保。”

街头的风湿冷，Freddie把围巾又多绕了几圈，最后只露出一双浅蓝的眼睛。他看着玻璃上倒映出的样子微微笑起来。Thomas从商店里出来的时候看到的就是他这副样子，金发男人微微挑起眉。

“东西买全了吗？”Freddie余光瞥见他出来了，这样问道。他的声音被围巾捂得有些发闷，Thomas点头。

“你觉得她说的都是实情吗？”

Freddie想把袋子接过来，但Thomas没让。于是他只好悻悻地想把手缩回去，但金发男人同样没让，他自然地握住了Freddie的手。

“都是事实，但她有所隐瞒。”Thomas边回答边抓着Freddie的手往自己兜里塞。Freddie没抗拒，他点点头，“我也这么想。等Asa和Tom那边完事也许就差不多能弄明白了。”

“他们两个小孩儿去了哪？”

Thomas终于想起来问了，Freddie眨眨眼。

“东街尽头的那家收容所。”

他回答道。然后又轻轻加了一句。

“Asa的资料里，Yilia的妹妹在的地方。”


	2. Chapter 2

冷风卷携着湿气在城市中徐徐地环绕，仿佛要侵入人的四肢百骸。一只乌鸦“呱呱”地叫着，停在枝丫光秃秃的树上，几个小孩儿蹲在水泥地上，争相往那里开始扔石子。不知哪个小孩儿扔的击中了这只停栖的鸟儿，通体漆黑的乌鸦痛得“哇哇”乱叫，扑楞着翅膀飞起来，在枝梢上盘旋了几圈，然后飞走了。小孩儿们于是兴致缺缺地又跑到另一边，不知道玩什么去了。

Tom站在收容所办公室门前的檐下，轻轻呼出一口气，气体以肉眼难辨的速度在空气中凝结成白雾。他蜜糖色的眼睛盯着这帮孩子，不知道在想些什么。过了一会儿身后的门开了，他转过头。

黑发的年轻人探出头来，他看起来不过十八九岁的样子，漂亮的蓝眼睛显得深邃又神秘。看见Tom被冻得通红的鼻尖，他微微皱眉。

“她在哪？”Tom搓了搓手问道。

“最后面那座围合，左数第四间。”Asa看他一眼，“外面那么冷，为什么不进来。”

“我不习惯啦。”Tom跺跺脚，把Asa拉出来，顺手利索地关上门。“这里的气氛真让人不舒服。”

“收容所都是这样的。”

Asa淡淡回答道，他注意到Tom的手并不冰冷，好像还比他的体温略高一点。这大概就是他能毫不犹豫握住自己的原因。

“为什么每次都有这种飞来横祸？我的夏威夷......”

Tom哭丧着脸拽着Asa走下台阶，忍不住又一次抱怨道。Asa反握住他的手，快走几步跟上Tom，同时开口道，“所以我说了不要那么早就把票定下来......”

“我等不及嘛，”Tom吸吸鼻子，看起来有几分委屈，“期待了那么久的......”

“这次完成之后直接飞，关掉一切通讯。”Asa面无表情地提出建议，“我再也不想给他们两个做免费劳力了。”

“Thomas生气起来超恐怖的......”Tom欲言又止。

“那么多顾虑，你还想不想度假了。”Asa翻了个白眼。

Tom瘪瘪嘴，难得的没有反驳他。Asa奇怪地看了他一眼，他看见细小的白色片状物落在Tom的眼睑上，下意识地伸手去抹掉，当手指碰到温热的皮肤时他才突然反应过来自己正在做什么，连忙有些慌乱地收回手，Tom蜜糖色的眼睛睁得大大的，看着他。

两个人都停下了脚步，气氛一时有些尴尬。

“咳，下雪了。”

Asa掩饰性地轻咳了一声，率先迈开脚步，他能想象到自己现在的耳根有多么红，而那绝对不是这该死的寒冷天气所致。

Tom眨眨眼，就在这期间又一片雪花落在了他脸上，靠近嘴角的位置，他伸出舌头舔了舔，有些微凉的触觉刺激着味蕾，一片混沌的大脑好像突然间就清明了起来，他快步跑了几下到Asa身边。

“要不现在就走吧！管它什么委托有没有完成呢。”

他不由分说地抓住了Asa想要往回缩的手，蜜糖一样的双眼亮亮的。Asa看着他，能感觉到自己嘴角有些不受控制地扬起，连忙抑制住。

“别说傻话，Tom。”他尽可能用上自己最官方的语气，”有时候不是我们自找麻烦，而是麻烦本身就冲着我们来。”

他停下脚步，堵住了Tom想要说的话。

“到了。”Asa指着面前的屋子。

“左数第四间。”Tom扫视了一下，不大高兴地瘪瘪嘴，“你的方向感真是该死得准。”

Asa微微弯起唇角笑了笑作为对他的回应。“我姑且把这当成是赞美了。”

Tom翻了个白眼，但他什么也没说，走在Asa前面，推开门。

“吱呀”一声轻响，木质门摇摇晃晃，看起来脆弱得不堪一击，似乎马上就会从门框上脱落下来。那上面的油漆已经掉了，斑驳地遍布着各种划痕和涂鸦，像是孩子们的恶作剧。Tom突然想起那只被石子打飞的乌鸦，他皱起眉。

对于只住一个人的屋子来说，这显然太大了。收容所的孩子们都是三五成群地被分配在一起住的，单独一个人一间屋子，Alisa的情况怎么说都令人疑窦丛生。

收容所的管理人是这么对Asa解释的，这个女孩儿精神有些不正常，和其他人一起住的话他们害怕会发生危险。

谁知道说的是不是真话。Asa轻嗤一声，又往里走近了几步。

Tom等Asa进来了之后掩上门，但是并没关死，他谨慎地留了个缝隙。打量了几眼室内的布置后，Asa听见他喊道，“有人吗？”

内室里传来了一声极其细微的呻吟，两人对视一眼。Tom伸出一只手把Asa挡在身后，率先走了进去。Asa对他明显充满了保护欲的动作十分不满，但是他只是紧紧地抿着唇，皱着眉跟了进去。

狭窄的室内很简陋，但是该有的设施倒还齐全。刚走进来的一瞬间Tom浑身都打了个哆嗦，太冷了。他注意到房间的炉子里没有生火，奇怪的是这里比外间还要冷上一倍不止。

大概是采光的问题。他想，然后看见了坐在床上的少女。

她脸色苍白，但是十分美丽。金色的头发蜷曲着搭在脸颊两边，紫葡萄一样的双眼水汪汪的，像是会说话。她的面色显出一种忧郁沉静，有种隐晦的超脱凡俗的气质。

她长得很像她姐姐。Tom想到了和他交谈的委托人。

但是仔细看，还是有些细微的不同。如果要Tom说的话，他会觉得Alisa比Yilia还要稍胜一筹。

“请问是Miss Alisa吗？”说话的是Asa。

Tom惊奇地看向他。Asa一向不会是主动在调查的时候开口的那个人。他嫌这些交流太麻烦，比较起来也许他更宁愿和自己的各种复杂电子设备在一起待着。所以这可以说是他和Asa执行委托以来头一遭了。

他肯定很喜欢夏威夷。Tom脑海中浮现出来的第一个想法居然是这个。

Alisa没有回答。她只是轻轻转了转那双紫水晶一样的眼睛，瞳仁最终定格在了两个人身上，Tom被她不含一丝波澜的淡漠表情看得心头发慌，他动了动嘴唇，发现一向健谈的自己这个时候居然不知道该说些什么了。

该死，今天真是诸事不顺！

她恼火地想着，同时在心里第无数次后悔一时热血上头接下这个委托，他当时完全可以推脱说负责人不在我没办法做决定......之类的话的。但是他又一次自作主张。早该知道Thomas和Freddie知道他们两个准备偷跑出去玩的事情露馅之后一定有小心眼的报复等着他们。

Asa听不见他心里这些小抱怨，他用那双漂亮的蓝眼睛看着Alisa，又问了一遍。“请问是Miss Alisa吗？”

Alisa这一次终于应答了，她歪着头，额前的金发滑下来一缕。

“Alisa，Alisa，她这么叫我。”

少女的声音像是夜莺一般婉转动听。Asa不由在心里唏嘘了一下基因真是个强大的东西。奇怪的是Yilia几乎从未对外界提起过自己有个妹妹，也从未来这里看过她，就好像Alisa并不存在一样。

Asa沉思着，这时Tom拽了拽他的衣服袖子，低声附在他耳边道，“她有点不对劲。”

Asa看过去，Alisa的嘴唇疯狂地抖动着，不断喃喃自语着什么。她的眼神像笼罩着一层雾一样，说不出的迷离。少女的手紧紧攥着被子，因为过于用力指关节泛白。

“她精神不正常。”

Asa皱着眉小声对Tom说。好吧，至少管理人在这件事情上说的是实话，这样一来也许Yilia的行为就能得到合理的解释了。这个新兴歌剧演员正处于如日中天的事业上升期，一个精神病人在她身边的确会是个不小的麻烦，说不定还会给她的公众形象带来负面影响。

真是个狠心的女人。

Asa摇摇头，看着Alisa的眼神不由自主地带上了几分怜悯。这个女孩儿是她姐姐梦想的牺牲品。

“我们还要再继续问什么吗？”Tom小心地观察者Alisa的神态，上前一步问Asa，同时挡住了Alisa令人浑身发毛的视线。

Asa摇摇头，“我觉得，不会再有什么有价值的东西了。”

“那我们现在走？”Tom抬起手腕看了看表，“估计他们那边已经差不多结束了，我拜托过Freddie让他带些食物回去，我们还没吃午饭。”

“无所谓了。”Asa耸耸肩，转过身正要走的时候，身后突然响起的少女声音让他一下子停下了脚步。

“Yilia......”

Asa猛地转过头，和Tom明显也万分惊讶的视线对视一秒，两个人同时冲回了Alisa的床边。

少女低着头，刚才还苍白无比的脸色泛着不正常的潮红，但是那一声又一声的“Yilia”两个人都听得无比真切，困惑同时浮上Asa和Tom的心间。

Alisa应该根本不知道她还有个姐姐的存在才对啊......Yilia离开她的时候这孩子还那么小，根本没有记事的可能，而那之后Yilia再也没有回来看过她。

“她恐怕有问题。”Tom说出了Asa心里所想，两个人对视一眼。半晌Asa点点头，于是Tom抿着唇伸出手，轻轻晃了晃Alisa。

“嘿，Alisa，听得见我说话吗？”

他用上自己所能想到的最轻柔的语气，Asa觉得他有点像是在模仿Freddie。但Alisa没有任何回应，Tom狐疑地摸了摸少女的额头，然后惊叫一声。

“她发烧了！”

Asa沉默地盯着少女昏厥的面孔看了一会儿，眉毛皱得死紧，然后他开口了。

“这给了我们名正言顺带她出去的理由——我们得带她去见Freddie和Thomas。”

Tom几乎在他落下话的瞬间已经把Alisa从床上拽了起来，动作称得上极其不绅士。他蜜糖色的眼睛期期艾艾地看着Asa，半天没动作，终于在Asa不明所以地看过来的眼神中憋不住开口。

“我......我要抱她？”Tom觉得这话说起来真别扭，他看着Asa。

Asa嘴角抽搐了一下，“或者你想让我来？”

“不！”Tom断然拒绝。下一刻Alisa已经在他怀里了，只是他刻意地保持着相当安全的距离。Asa很想笑，但是他忍住了。“我去找管理人，你带她先走。”

“我等你？”

“我是什么找不到回家路的小孩子吗？”Asa推了他一把，“快点！God，看在我们还没吃午饭的份上。”

“那好吧。”Tom不太情愿地答应了。他往上托了托Alisa的身子，少女的胳膊并没环在他脖子上，而是以相当自由的姿势垂落下来，仰着的脖颈像是濒死的天鹅一样。但Asa没心思去提醒他这些细节，倒不如说他也在刻意忽视。这倒不是说他缺乏同情心之类的，只是出于某些不可抗拒的心理因素。

Tom抱着Alisa转身出门的时候，Asa没有看见，一个虚虚的幻象一般的女人影子隐隐在Alisa身上浮现出来，又悄悄地消失不见了。


	3. Chapter 3

室内的光闪着柔和的橘黄色色泽，渲染出一层暖意的氛围，屋子里摆放的家具在干净的地板上投出深浅不一的阴影。炉子里的火安静地燃烧着，跃动着的火焰温暖而明亮。当Alisa缓缓睁开双眼的时候，看到的就是这样的景象。

少女脸上的表情很迷茫，她转了转眼睛，看见了壁炉旁边的摇椅上坐着一个人。

她动了动手指，发现身下的布料意料之外的柔软，停顿了一下想要起身，轻软的布料发出细微的摩擦声。摇椅上的人听见了，他抬起头。Alisa的头还有些昏昏沉沉，视野模糊，但是她看出来那是一个年轻男人。

“你醒了，我原本以为还要更久一点呢。”

男人说话了。Alisa看见他摘下眼镜，合上了书朝她的床边走过来。当距离足够近的时候她终于看清了男人的脸，比她所想的看起来还要更年轻。

“我......”Alisa想说些什么，但是一开口嗓子发出一阵阵嘶哑的痛楚，她咳嗽起来。男人递给她一杯牛奶。Alisa接过来，原本只是想小小地抿一口，但是她发现明明刚才没什么感觉，真正接触到了水分才发现自己其实渴得要命，到最后一杯牛奶完全见了底。

“谢谢。”她把空杯子还回去，有些羞赧。

Freddie没说话，只是接过杯子放在一边。他刚刚一直在不着痕迹地观察着这个少女，她的行为很正常，完全不像Asa说的精神不正常的人该有的样子，不过也是，如果她身上没有什么疑点的话，两个小孩儿也不会费那么大劲把她带回来了。

“想要吃点什么吗？你睡了很长时间。”

Freddie问她。Alisa打量了一下四周，犹豫了很长时间，才几不可见地点点头。

她的性格很内向啊。Freddie端起托盘出门的时候想。

从客房出来下楼，Freddie毫不意外地看见了在沙发上闹做一团打游戏的Tom和Asa，Thomas抱着臂在一旁冷眼旁观。Freddie走下楼梯，Thomas听见声音转过头。

“Hey！左转左转——不是！这里掉头！！”

Asa指挥着Tom，两个人玩得正欢快，完全没有注意到身后的动静。

“她醒了？”Thomas倚着楼梯的栏杆仰头问Freddie。Freddie点点头，走到冰箱那里拿了一些简单的食材，边走进厨房边回答他，“她看起来很正常，但是有点过于小心翼翼了。”

他想起Alisa不自觉躲闪着不敢直视人的眼神，缩着的紧绷的肩膀，简直就像一只流浪的小动物一样。那不是一个孩子该有的神态。

Thomas跟着他，回头看了一眼疯狂乱按游戏手柄的两个小孩儿，关上了厨房的门，然后他看着Freddie压低声音说道。

“我打算晚上去Yilia的住所看一下。”

Freddie停下手中的动作，转头看他。水龙头的水还放着，单调的出水声在一片寂静中听起来有些诡异。

“去找明信片？你也觉得有古怪是吗？”Freddie干脆关了水龙头。

Thomas耸耸肩，“我总觉得，她说不定知道到底是谁在做这些事。”

“私闯民宅，不怕被检察官抓到吗？”Freddie笑了，Thomas当然知道他这是玩笑话。相同的事情他们几个早就不知道干过多少次了，但还是要加倍小心，毕竟除了能看到一些常人看不到的东西，他们和普通人也没什么两样。

“让Tom或者Asa接应你？”

Freddie又说道，Thomas耸了耸肩。

“没必要，而且他们还有别的事要去做。”他停了一下，看见Freddie不解的表情，做了个摊手的姿势。

“Alisa现在变成你的工作了，别的方面总不能闲置下来吧。”

“我......我能拒绝吗？”

Tom哭丧着脸，看着摆在面前的签筒。Asa的表情同样很不好看，那大概是因为他的游戏手柄刚刚被一个混蛋无情地夺走了。

“很遗憾，不行。”混蛋露出一个恶劣的笑容，一下又一下很随意地上下抛动着Asa的游戏手柄，少年的蓝眼睛紧紧盯着他的手，看起来像是要用意念抢过来一样。

“我们一上午都在调查！”Tom挥动手臂以示抗议，“这是压榨！赤裸裸的压榨！”

“你们有选择的权利，”Thomas指了指签筒，笑得不怀好意，“两个地方任选其一，我很开明的。”

Tom简直要在心里骂死他，开明个鬼！

“Yilia是在最近才突然声名鹊起的，之前也演过几部剧，但都没有什么大的收效。”

Freddie坐在桌子旁边，拒绝参与这几个人的乱斗。他浏览着电脑网页开口道。

“瞧，”他把笔记本转过去，三个人暂时停下了斗嘴，齐刷刷凑过去。

“《phoenix》，女主角这里面有一段独唱。”Freddie按下播放键，高亢饱满的清亮女声在室内传开，1分23秒的时间过后，声音停下来了，但余韵仿佛还未消，萦绕在每个人的耳边。

“制片人在播放前就发出声明征集这一段的音频，”Freddie拿着笔点点浮现在网页上的新闻，“最终的结果我不用说你们应该也都能猜到，这声音是Yilia的。”

“从这之后，她就进入了公众的视野，是吗？”

Tom扒着Asa的肩膀，问道。

“可以这么说。《phoenix》成就了她。”

“但是你们再听一下这个，”Thomas接过Freddie的话头，他拉出一把椅子坐在Freddie身边，拿过鼠标又点开了桌面上的另外一个视频。

“这是《phoenix》在大红之后接受的一次采访，开场时为了炒热气氛主办方曾经要求Yilia唱一下这一段最受欢迎的部分，”Thomas拖拽着进度条，直接到了中间的位置，“有意思的是，Yilia百般推脱，最后只唱了高潮时的四句词，听。”

他按下播放键，不过短短几秒的时间，他又按停了。

“声线有细微的不同。”

Thomas开口，Tom和Asa对视一眼，看见对方的眼神带着同样的茫然困惑。说实话，他们真的没听出来有什么不一样。

“外行听不出来很正常。”Thomas耸耸肩，他当然看见了Tom和Asa的表情。但是他们没有发出异议，Thomas搞过很长一段时间的音乐，这在几个人中间不是什么秘密。所以他在这方面还是很有发言权的。

“等等......你的意思是......”

Asa先意识到了什么，他看看Thomas又看看Freddie，狐疑地摇了摇头，极其缓慢地开口。

“唱《phoenix》那段音频的，不是Yilia？”

他压低声音，一时间整个室内陷入诡异的静谧。

“......Alisa和Yilia的声音很像。”

Tom很小声地说了一句，然后抬头看着另外三个人。一个模模糊糊的事实好像成形了。

“可是这很奇怪......Yilia并没有留下过访问记录。”

Asa紧紧锁着眉，他相信自己黑到的资料不会出错，“Alisa辗转过三个收容所，每一个都没有一个叫Yilia的女人来访过。”

“......如果她用了假身份呢？”Tom试着构想可能性。

“不可能，登记的图库我也检索过，根本没有和Yilia匹配度超过百分之四十的人。”

Asa断然否决，“她总犯不上为了掩盖行踪还要易容吧。”

Tom沉默了，气氛一时陷入僵持。Freddie拿笔敲着桌面，突然间若有所思地开口了。

“如果收容所里的孩子偷偷溜出去的话，会被登记在册吗？”

Asa的眼睛睁大了。

“......不会。”半晌后他回答了，脸上飞快闪过一抹懊恼的神色。

“可是这没有逻辑。”Tom感到头大，一切的一切听起来都有点超乎想象了，“你们看，Alisa根本不会记事的时候Yilia就被收养了，离开了收容所，从此杳无音讯。Alisa如果是自己出去找她的姐姐的话......我的意思是——她从哪里知道自己有个姐姐的？”

“这也有办法解释，”一直没出声的Thomas摸了摸下巴，开口道，“也许是从收容所的管理人员那些闲言碎语里听来的，也许是不小心看到了档案......总之没办法否认，虽然很偶然，但这样的可能性是存在的。”

“然后我们就能凭借这些可能的偶然推断，Alisa去找了她的姐姐，而Yilia让她代替她录了这段音频？”

Asa摇摇头，“我觉得这推测有些大胆。”

“所以才需要我们进一步来证实。”

Thomas站起身离开座位，他走去沙发那边拿刚才被随随便便扔在一边的签筒，但是两个沉浸在思考中的小孩儿并没看到。Tom这时好像又想到了什么似的突然发问。

“那Alisa精神的不正常是怎么回事？——如果她能够好好和她姐姐交流，还能替她唱歌？”

“也许是间歇性发作的精神类疾病。”Freddie回答他。他有过一段时间的医生工作经历，因为这Tom和Asa有点小病小痛就喜欢赖在他这里。

“我还是觉得这不太可能......Yilia看起来人还挺好的。”

Tom瘪了瘪嘴，Yilia是经他手接受委托的第一个人，第一印象好在所难免。

“不能凭借主观印象去评判一个人。”

Freddie合上电脑，有些无奈地看着Tom。有时候他总觉得这个明明已经是半个社会人的孩子还没成年，可事实上他们一共也差不了几岁。

“比如说......”

他想给Tom举一些例子，但是一时又想不太起来。这时候Asa面无表情地截过他的话头，语气十分冷漠。

“比如说，我的主观印象认为Thomas sangster是个混蛋，而事实上他也确实是。”

他这么说当然是因为看见Thomas拿着签筒过来了。

对于此番冒犯的言论Thomas只是耸耸肩，然后把一共只放着两根竹签的签筒往Tom和Asa面前一放。

“剧院调查还是公寓走访，自己选。”

Tom和Asa一齐向他恶狠狠地比了个中指。


	4. Chapter 4

是墙，四面都是墙，密不透风。

不，有窗户，一扇小窗户，就在你身体的左面。掉了漆的栏杆围在外侧，似乎连路过的风也一并囚禁。有门，也有门的，就在正前方，只要你肯站起来，轻轻走过去，不发出一点声音——

透过锁眼听见了什么？看见了什么？

“......感觉......不对......这里应该是......”

声音模模糊糊，仿佛来自遥远的外太空一样。你应该走近一点，再近一点，推开门，那样才能听得更清楚，那样的话——

“过来，Alisa。”

恶魔向她招手了。

Alisa猛地睁开眼睛，呼哧呼哧地喘着粗气。她的心脏跳得飞快，梦里模糊的画面一帧帧地闪过眼前，不知道为什么胃里泛起一股强烈的恶心感，她扶着床头干呕起来。

Freddie推开门的时候，看见的就是少女蜡黄的脸色。他赶快跑到Alisa身边，拍着她的背轻轻顺气，Alisa喘了一会儿终于渐渐平静下来，Freddie把端着的热牛奶递给她。

“我想你可能需要这个。”他轻声说道。

Alisa伸出手，又往后缩了缩，犹豫了一下后终于接过来，小口小口地往嘴里送。她的眼睛悄悄打量着坐在床边的Freddie，动作谨慎得像只刚出生的小兽。

“谢谢。”声音很小。

Freddie倒不在意这些，Alisa歪头看着他把装着食物的盘子一个一个放在床边的矮柜上，手指不安地动了动。她张了张嘴，又闭上，然后咬咬牙，终于开口主动说了第一句话。

“您收养了我吗？”

她的声音即使是说一句最普通的话，也显得超乎常人的好听。但是话的内容却让Freddie微微愣了一下，他把最后一个瓷盘放在桌子上，转头看着Alisa。

“为什么这么问？”

他用上自己最温和的声音问道。四个人里最擅长沟通交流套情报这种事的就是他，大概是因为长相实在太没有攻击性，总能轻易取得对方的信任，虽然有时候这样惹上的麻烦反而更多，但是像现在这种时刻，天生的亲和力无疑是会起到巨大作用的。

Alisa眨眨眼，Freddie能发现她原本紧绷的肩膀已经不知不觉放松了下来。

这是个好现象。他想。

“因为......”少女斟酌着开口了，Freddie看见她的眼神茫然地游移着，“因为Mary修女说要把我送出去，我不知道他们到底要把我送给谁......我一直以为是之前的那位在办公室里坐了好长时间的先生，但我不喜欢他......”

Freddie敏锐地感觉到这孩子似乎有点不对劲。

“你还记得之前发生了什么吗？”他试探着问。

“下雪了，要装饰圣诞树......George和Henry把我的小熊放在树梢了，我够不到......我想爬上去，然后......”

她还在絮絮叨叨地回忆着，但Freddie的眉却越皱越深。

哪里来的圣诞树？现在根本没到圣诞节。他看着Alisa，头有些隐隐作痛，这事情恐怕比他们几个想象的还要更复杂。

Freddie伸手揉了揉太阳穴，决定问得直接一点，他们现在需要更有效的信息，留给他们的时间并不多。

“Alisa，你记得自己有个姐姐吗？”

“......什么姐姐？”Alisa出乎他意料地睁大了眼睛，看起来比他还惊讶。“我一直一个人......Mary修女说我是孤儿......”她的声音越来越小，仿佛在害怕着什么一样。Freddie紧紧地皱起眉。

这到底是怎么一回事？

夜晚的公路万籁寂静，一辆黑色的轿车奔驰在空无一人的路上，驶入幽静的郊区别墅。车子在正对着大门的喷泉旁边停下了，Yilia在司机为她打开车门后下车，裹了裹身上华贵的披肩走上台阶，进了门。

Thomas是从三楼侧面的窗户看到这些的，他皱眉轻轻啧了一声，把刚刚戴着手套翻乱的抽屉一个个迅速恢复原状，Yilia的另外四张明信片都不放在这里。他左右环视了一下，目光定格在她床上方挂着的一幅油画。

是现在马上走，还是赌一把？

他飞快看了一眼旁边开着的窗户，耳边好像已经隐隐能听到Yilia的高跟鞋踏在台阶上的“哒哒”声，身体先于大脑催促他做了最后的决定，他伸出手由下往上轻轻按压着画布，在靠近中间的地方感觉到了一块明显的凹陷，心中一喜，摘下碍事的手套探到画布背后，那里面果然有个暗格，Thomas感觉自己摸到了一个塑料袋子，他将那东西抽出来。

是一个透明的袋子，里面放着的果然是四张明信片。Thomas瞥了一眼窗户的方向，手下动作没停，一点都不含糊地把纸质物品拿出来，上上下下仔细而快速地翻阅着。

Yilia果然没有说实话，这四张明信片里有三张，除了“GO TO HELL！！”这句话外，还分别写了三个地址，Thomas将它们一一记在脑子里，然后翻到了第四张，他的手顿住了。

第四张明信片上面占据主要篇幅的是一张从报纸上剪下来的黑白照片，Thomas认出那照片上的女人是Yilia，女人笑得矜持甜美，但令人毛骨悚然的是她漂亮的脸蛋上被打了一个大大的叉号，照片旁边，明信片的空白处有一个也是报刊上剪切下来的的单词。

THIEF

只有这么一个冰冷而简短的词语，但却像是包含着世界上最恶毒的讽刺与嘲笑一样。Thomas皱着眉又把四张明信片快速翻阅了一遍，确定没有什么遗漏掉的信息之后，他飞快地把这些东西塞到袋子里放回原处，奔到窗子旁边，毫不犹豫地拽着窗框，顺着身体惯性攀到了悬挂式的垂直钢梯上，几乎就在下一秒，Yilia推开门走了进来。

Thomas神经紧绷，一只手拽着钢梯的扶手，另外一只手悄悄附上腰间，那里放着催泪瓦斯。

Yilia在往窗边走，Thomas能听见她的脚步声越来越接近这里，他定了一下心神屏住呼吸，感觉到攥着钢梯的手心微微渗出了汗。

Yilia走到窗边了，她在那里停下脚步站了一会儿，Thomas猜她是在呼吸新鲜空气。然后不知道过了多长时间，也许是十几秒，也可能是半分钟，只听见“唰”地一声，她拉上了窗帘。

Thomas松了口气，他侧耳仔细听着室内的动静，Yilia似乎进了浴室，这么说是因为他听见了水流的哗哗声。Thomas当即踩着钢梯三步并作两步地下到地面，最后望了一眼眼前的建筑物，他的身影隐在了暗下来的夜色中。

这可并不是什么有趣的经历。

“你的签运真是差透了，下次换我来。”

Asa压低声音在Tom耳边说道，听得出来他现在心情糟糕极了。Tom翻了个白眼，小声嘀咕道，“明明是你自己让我抽的好不好......”

“闭嘴。”Asa不想听。他翻了一下Thomas给他们的备忘簿，“艾华榭公寓7层3座，房东Alger太太，这次是这里。”

“还有多少地址啊......这样一家家的查下去什么时候才是个头？”

Tom干脆坐在了楼道里的台阶上，苦着一张脸恶狠狠地踹了一下栏杆，楼道里的声控灯应声响起，这让刚才一直借着微弱的光线看信息的Asa有些不适应地眯了一下眼睛。

“冷静点，这是倒数第二家。”

Asa完全没有安慰他的意思，他扯着Tom的胳膊想把他拽起来，但只是再一次悲哀地发现两人的力量层次完全不是一个等级的。

这还不如去剧院调查呢。他腹诽着，那样就不用跑遍大半个城市，到现在累得腰酸腿软。

Thomas绝对是在蓄意报复。Asa实在不知道他要他们两个走访Yilia曾经待过的每一个住所到底有什么意义，到现在什么有用的信息都没获得，他可不想累了接近一晚上，最后不得不承认他们干了一件毫无用处的事情。

但现在想这些已经没什么用了，只能咬牙继续下去。从某种方面来说，Thomas确实有比他和Tom两个才入行一年的新人有更多的经验。

对于异常事件的敏感度，和准的令人全身不舒服的直觉。

Asa想着，抬手敲了敲面前的门。他顺便瞟了一眼手腕上的表，还好，不是个能让中老年妇女觉得扰民的时间段。他又敲了几下门，然后伸手揉了一把Tom的头发。

“嘿，你想继续待在这里一晚上吗？”

他难得会用这么不带刺的温和口吻，特别是在对象还是Tom Holland的时候。

Tom顿了一下，不情不愿地起来了。

“真狡猾啊。”他嘟囔着偏过头，脸颊还有些置气般地鼓着，Asa几乎要流露出一个微笑来了，但开门声阻止了他。

“请问是Alger太太吗？”

即使再不情愿，门开的一瞬间Tom还是三两步就拐到了Asa前面，率先开口道。Asa瞥着他意味不明地笑了一下。Tom假装没有看到这些。

老妇人拄着拐杖，满头白发。松弛的皮肤上，两只浑浊的眼睛迷迷糊糊地打量着来人，当Tom有些不耐烦地准备再问一遍时，老妇人点了头，慢吞吞地说。

“哦，是的，是的，我是Nancy Alger......你们找谁？”

“是这样的，”Tom熟练地背出之前已经说了无数次的话，“我们是受之前在您这里住过的一位房客——Yilia Suker——所托，来这里取她落下的一些东西，能不能请您带我们去一下她之前住的那号房间？”

老妇人狐疑地盯着他，Tom一脸坦坦荡荡，丝毫没有半点脸红心跳的样子。身后的Asa挑起眉，从胸前的衣袋里掏出一张纸来，捅捅Tom的腰，把纸递给了他。Tom心领神会地接过，朝Alger太太露出无害的像是一个高中男生一样的笑容。

“这是她委托书的复印件，您要是不相信的话可以看一下。”他说道。

老妇人半信半疑地接过纸，把胸前别着的老花镜仔细地戴上，细细读着。Tom转头和Asa对视了一下，两人眼神中同时流露出笑意。这当然是真的委托书，当然也是Yilia的字迹，只不过他们用语言模糊了委托的性质，加上了适当的改动。

这种事情做的多了就很得心应手了。想当初第一次干这事儿的时候Tom紧张得要命，一个劲在问Thomas会不会被发现被发现了怎么办之类的问题，把Thomas烦透了。后来事实证明姜还是老的辣，这么做一次都没有出过岔，只要你表现的足够自信。

“你总不会比那帮家伙还没脑子吧？”

这是Thomas被Tom缠烦了之后丢给他的一句原话，当时就坐在一边帮Freddie造一份伪证的Asa在心里想：没准还真是这样的。

当然，他是绝对不会告诉Tom自己曾经这么想过的。很多次。

老妇人读了半天，脸上怀疑的神情渐渐消失了，Tom和Asa心照不宣地对视一眼，明白鱼已经上钩了。

老妇人转身进了房间，再出来时手中已经多了一把钥匙，边锁上自己的房门边说道，“她原来住在上面的5号房间，自从她离开后那里很长时间没住过人了。”

“为什么？”Tom跟在Alger太太身后上楼，为了不让气氛冷下来随口问了这么一句，没料到她突然打了个寒噤。

Asa停下来了，他看着Alger太太，不知怎么地有种强烈的预感，这里也许会是他们今晚的终点站。

“那间屋子，据说闹鬼。”

老妇人嘶哑苍老的声音在空荡荡的楼道里回荡着，过了时限的声控灯这时“啪”地一声灭掉了，楼道里顿时陷入一片黑暗。


	5. Chapter 5

Alisa的精神很虚弱，Freddie没能问出什么有用的信息她就已经显出了疲态，无奈之下他停止了交谈，替Alisa掩好被角后，关上灯准备走出房门。

“您收养了我吗？”

Alisa困得迷迷糊糊，但还是撑着问了这么一句，Freddie端着托盘转过头，向眼皮都快要合在一起的少女露出一个浅浅的笑，但是他什么都没有说，只是安静地关上了房门。

房门将灯火通明的客厅与Alisa那间陷入漆黑的房间彻底隔绝开来时，Freddie脸上的笑容消失殆尽。他倚在楼梯的栏杆上，阖上双眼。

Alisa到底经历过什么？这个问题从刚刚的交谈开始就一直萦绕在他的心间，可以肯定的是，这个孩子的记忆是混乱的，不完整的。也许是精神疾病的原因，Freddie之前在医院工作的时候见过各种各样的病人，他猜想这个孩子应该是类似的情况。

多重人格的保护机制之类的。他想，这就让了解Alisa之前的情况变得更复杂了，连她自己都不知道自己到底曾经做过什么，他们能根据什么细枝末节推断出整个事件经过吗？

他头疼地叹气，正在这时听见公寓门被推开的声音。Freddie睁开眼，看见一身黑衣的Thomas走了进来，Thomas关上门，直接走到沙发旁边的桌子上，拿起笔流利地写了什么。

Freddie看出他这是有了收获，下楼走到他身边。

“一切顺利？”他每回都会这么问一句，Thomas抬头看了他一眼，Freddie注意到他的金发上有片叶子，伸出手替他摘掉。手在半空要收回去的时候突然被Thomas抓住了，他们对视，气氛好象一瞬间粘稠了起来。

“我想我的直觉没错，”Thomas松开了手，轻轻干咳一声，努力把自己的心思收回正题。他拿着笔点了点刚才写字的那张纸。Freddie不太自然地收回手，俯身看过去。Thomas特有的冷冽笔锋写了三个地址。

Freddie脑子里好像有什么东西一闪而过，他从上到下仔仔细细把这三个地址又看了一遍。然后直接走到放置在客厅里的另外一张桌子旁边，那上面放着他们还没收起来的笔记本电脑。Freddie打开了它。

Thomas看着Freddie的动作，没作声。他们有这种默契，Thomas相信Freddie想到的东西和自己一样。

Freddie打开了Asa黑来的资料，皱眉拖拽着光标浏览着什么，半晌后他的动作停住了，转头看着Thomas，金发男人看着他凝重的表情耸耸肩，知道自己恐怕又猜对了。

“是Alisa辗转过的三个收容所。”

Thomas说道，他走了过去，手指在Freddie定格住的屏幕上轻轻点了一下，然后两个人的视线在空中相遇，Thomas看见Freddie伸手揉了揉眉心。

“这没道理......难道还有人和我们一样在调查Yilia和Alisa？”

他说道，声音里充满了困惑。Thomas耸耸肩，瞥了一眼楼上Alisa的房间，刻意压低了声音。

“你知道我是怎么想的吗？”他顿了一下，避开Freddie那双蓝眼睛，这会让他短暂地丧失思考能力。然后他继续说，以一种过分冷静的语气。

“我认为，这不是别的什么人在恐吓Yilia，这三张明信片，恐怕是Alisa本人寄过去的。”

满是灰尘的房间黑乎乎的，什么都看不见，Tom伸手按了下电灯的开关，但是一点反应都没有。他于是又按了一下。

“没电的，别按了。这屋子的供电早就切了。”

Asa看着他的动作，双手环胸，说了上楼以来的第一句话。Alger太太惊异地看了他一眼，似乎在问他是怎么知道的。Asa眨眨眼，有些后悔说快了话，他掩饰性地指了指电表。

“uh......我懂一点电路知识。”他不喜欢和陌生人交流，但是这不代表他不擅长面不改色地撒谎。Tom在前面听见了他这番说辞，肩膀轻轻耸动了几下。Asa知道他在偷笑，但是这情况下他也没办法发作，只能有些尴尬地摸着鼻子。

所幸Alger太太也没想那么多，Asa这时才看见她还带了个手电筒，于是上前一步从她手里接过来，越过Tom走进屋内，两人即将擦肩而过的时候Asa压低声音飞快地在Tom耳边说了一句话。

“我进去查，你在外面——”他瞥了一眼身后正在打哈欠的老妇人，“——在外面套套她的话。”

Tom点点头，但是很快一丝不放心的表情又浮现在他的脸上了。

“她刚才说闹鬼......”

“我们又不是没见过比鬼更可怕的东西。”Asa拧开手电筒的开关，一道白色的光束打了出来，映亮眼前黑暗的视野。Asa这时候才发现Tom焦糖色的眼睛一直盯着他，这让他下意识地偏了一下手中手电筒的方向，然后那双闪着灼热光芒的眼睛消失了。

Asa松了口气，心底却突然泛起一丝说不清道不明的感受。他能感觉到一片黑暗里Tom的视线还定在自己身上，他站在原地试图说些什么打破这种诡异的气氛。

“我倒希望她说的闹鬼是指那些东西，你知道的，普通人看不见它们，所以当成鬼怪之类的也在所难免。”

哦天，我可真不会挑起话题。Asa在心里哀嚎了一声。

很奇怪，两个人在一起相处的时候一般都是Tom不停地和他说话，Tom甚至能从时事政治国家大事跟他说到哪家面包店又出了新品这样微不足道的小事，Asa只会偶尔予以应答，而且他的应答一般都富有讽刺意味。可是这样的相处却是Asa十多年的人生中觉得最自在的时候。Tom一旦沉默下来了，他发现自己完全不知道该怎么和他交流。

这不正常，他脑海中有一个声音一直在“滴滴嘟嘟”地响着警报，但是他再一次忽视。

“......你在听吗？”

他问道，下一刻突然感觉到那道让他如坐针毡的目光消失了。

“嗯？什么？”Tom的语气很迷茫，“呃......我刚刚走神了......”

Asa突然觉得有一种从身体内部升腾起来的无力感，他懒得去问Tom为什么走神，即使知道一片黑暗中对方什么也看不见，他还是对着Tom翻了一个大大的白眼，然后走进屋子。

当Asa背对Tom开始拿着手电筒在室内翻找着的时候，Tom赶紧用双手轻轻拍拍自己的脸让热度降下去，天知道，当手电筒的光亮起来的时候，他第一眼就看见了Asa那双被光照亮的蓝眼睛，那一瞬间产生的想要吻上去的冲动可不是假的。

不是第一次，也肯定不会是最后一次。他叹了口气。

“你说，第四张明信片上是一张照片？”

Freddie把茶杯推过去，Thomas晃了几下，茶叶在水面上游了几圈沉到杯底，他端起来抿了一口。

“确切地说，我的印象能让我肯定，这是她在《phoenix》红起来之后接受的第一次专栏采访。”Thomas放下茶杯，清了清嗓子继续道，“说实话我只奇怪一件事，Freddie。”

他的手指摩挲着杯壁，似乎在思考着该怎样开口。Freddie双手交叠在一起，手肘抵在桌上，看着他，半晌突然说道。

“Thomas，你有没有想过可能并不只有一个人在针对Yilia。”

“什么？”

Freddie看见他皱起眉。但是他接着说，冷静地。

“我觉得Alisa只是寄了明信片......不，应该说是只寄了附有地址的三张明信片。”Freddie好像又想到了什么似的，眼睛微微睁大了。

“也许另外两张明信片的发出者另有其人，包括那些致命的伤害措施......”

“Freddie，别犯和Tom一样的错误。”

Thomas做了个手势打断他，口吻有点强硬地强调道，“那孩子精神不正常。”

“我没感情用事。”Freddie在原则问题上从不退让，他直视着Thomas的双眼，“那天歌剧开幕前，我去了解过剧院的安保情况。Thomas，Alisa一个孩子是不可能越过这些障碍的......更别说对舞台上的吊灯做手脚，潜进Yilia的休息室放碎玻璃......想要毫无痕迹地做这些事，没有别人的帮助她根本做不到！但是你我都清楚，这孩子找不到人帮忙。”

“如果不是人呢？”

Thomas反问道，紧紧地盯着他。

室内一下子陷入沉寂，Freddie突然间明白了Thomas这么针对Alisa的原因是什么。他不自觉地抓住了椅子的扶手。

“她还是个小孩子，能有什么欲望强烈到吸引‘原罪’？”即使音量已经压到最低，Freddie还是能听出自己声音发颤。

“......我不知道。”

Thomas沉默片刻后只能这么回答。他覆上了Freddie紧紧攥着扶手的手，发现两个人的手一样冰凉，Thomas使了点力气掰开他的指节，然后两人十指交握。

“我们需要一个时机——Alisa不正常的时机。”

他低声道。

Asa差点被地上乱作一团的床单被罩之类的布料绊倒，他皱着眉踢开团在一堆的东西，手电筒的光在卧室的墙上一晃而过，他突然感觉看到了什么，连忙晃回去。

可是什么异常都没有，墙面看起来一片光滑。Asa皱着眉走近几步，轻轻伸出手从墙壁上划过，突然感觉到了不一样的触感。他仔仔细细地碾压了一下。

是蜡笔。他皱起眉，还是白色的，难怪第一眼会忽略掉。

他把手电筒拿近了些，尽管和墙壁同色，并且已经过了这么多年，但是还能隐隐约约看得出轮廓。Asa艰难地辨认着，画的好像是两个简笔小人，一大一小，牵着手。Asa注意到下方还有一排小字，也是用蜡笔写的，这就比刚才难认多了。

他试探着在那排字上面缓慢地用手擦过去，感觉着字母的边缘，在脑内拼凑成一个个单词。

片刻后，他睁开眼，感觉有一股凉意顺着脊背爬了上来。两个简笔小人咧得大大的笑脸现在看起来像是两把锋利的刀子一样。

“WE ARE TOGETHER”Y&A


	6. Chapter 6

无论外面是什么的样的季节，收容所里好像永远都是一片寒冷的严冬。

炉子里没有生火，床褥硬得像冷冰冰的石头，被子被隔壁的孩子抢走了，Alisa蜷着身子，手臂上的伤口又开始火辣辣地痛起来——白天自由活动的时候她不小心被推倒在了门前的台阶上。她睁着一双大大的眼睛，用冻得发白的手指在胸前开始不停地划着十字。

......离开这里......要离开......

为什么她还不来接走我......

好冷......

客厅里蔓延着的沉默被“吱呀”一声轻轻的开门声打断了。Freddie飞快地抽出自己的手，往门边望去，看见了Tom和Asa，两个小孩儿脸上罕见地挂着不输于刚才他们两个的凝重神情。

Thomas坐着的椅子背对门的方向，他盯着刚才两人交握的手好一会儿才回过神，不动声色地把心底泛起的波澜强压回去，然后推开椅子直接走到沙发旁边坐下，拍了拍身边的座位示意Freddie过来。

“看起来成果不是很乐观。”

他招呼Tom和Asa，两个人对视一眼，一左一右地坐到对面。

“Yilia确实不是什么好人，但Alisa给我的感觉更古怪。”

Asa推开了Freddie递给他的红茶，一坐下就直接开门见山地道出自己的观点。他舔舔有些干燥的嘴唇，Tom在他说话的时候一直盯着他，这时候直接起身走到冰箱那儿给他丢了瓶可乐过来，Asa稳稳地接住了。

Freddie皱了皱眉，似乎是想说晚上喝太凉的东西对身体不好等等等等一系列的话，但是他忍住了。Tom又重新坐到沙发上，带点讨好的意思向Freddie笑了一下。Freddie没理他。

Thomas挑起眉，往前方探了探身子，看着喝完可乐一脸满足的Asa。

“说一下。”他若有所思地敲着桌子。

“我在Yilia曾经的公寓里发现了Alisa居住过的痕迹。”

Asa把可乐放下，双手交叠在一起，他的蓝眼睛认真起来的时候亮得惊人。他停了一下接着说。

“这就基本肯定了我们的猜测，Alisa确实从收容所出走过去找Yilia，”Asa看着Thomas，对方点点头示意他继续，Asa注意到他看起来有点心不在焉。

“Yilia也许真的利用过Alisa的声音来获得她自己的成功，但是令人费解的是Alisa对此的态度，”Asa想起了墙壁上那句歪歪扭扭的话，一时间脊背不自觉地绷直了，“她是自愿的，还是被迫的？”

他这句的话的音量压得极低，但在场的三个人均是神色一凛。

“我在想，我们是不是不该把她当成孩子。”顿了一会儿，Asa又再次开口，他这次的声音带着些不确定，“还是不该把‘另一个她’当成孩子？”

后面这句的声音比前面更小，但是Thomas和Freddie明白他在说什么。如果这个孩子真的是某一宗原罪的寄主......那么她的存在不管是对于Alisa本人还是Yilia来说都是极其危险的，问题是，这孩子的精神不正常，没办法确定她发疯的时候到底是不是被原罪支配的时候。

“要弄清楚她的欲望所在，这是关键。”

Freddie开口了，他的声音里有掩藏不住的疲惫。Thomas看着他，明白Freddie已经接受了Alisa的身体里寄宿着原罪这样的可能性，但是他情愿不是这样。过去的人生经历给了他一种悲天悯人的情怀，这在Freddie Highmore身上从来不显得突兀，但Thomas不喜欢看见他这样。

“你们看。”

Asa调出手机照片，递给Thomas，他接过来却只看见一片白墙，忍不住皱起眉。

“上面有字，”Asa戳了Tom一下，Tom探身把靠近自己这边的纸和笔递给他，Asa接过来开始写，然后他把纸递给了Freddie。

“We are together。”

Freddie轻声念出来，瞬间整个屋内的气氛都变了。Thomas的眉皱得更深。Tom终于忍不住插嘴了。

“为什么？看这个意思，她和Yilia应该......感情不错的样子？”

“如果能知道的话我们现在就不用坐在这里了。”Asa翻了个白眼，“还有你和那个什么——”

“Alger，Alger太太，”Tom接上他的话，耸了耸肩，“说实话，没什么有价值的东西。大多数聊着聊着就会变成老人家的家长里短......她最后还邀请我有时间再来玩......天知道！我可不想再去一回了！”

哦，真是好极了。Asa有点恼火地想着，Tom Holland完美社交能力的又一次展露？

“Alisa现在是不完整的......”

Freddie的声音很低，他努力地组织语言，梳理着事件的脉络。“至少我们现在见到的她不富有任何的攻击性......她今年十五岁，但是记忆一直停留在童年时期，这代表，她人生的绝大部分是被精神不正常的状态所掌控的。”

“所以我们需要知道那个时间段她究竟和原罪达成了什么交易。”

Thomas接过他的话头，Freddie讨厌他那种认定的口吻，但是现在没有比这更确切的推论了。他不作声地往沙发里面缩了缩，用身体行动无声地表示着抗议。事实上除了Thomas恐怕没人会知道他这个动作代表的含义了，所以那个唯一知道的人皱起眉。

“从这个留言推断，Alisa是自愿的。”Thomas强迫自己把注意力放在分析上，但是Freddie紧紧抿着唇的样子搞得他心烦意乱，最后他深深吸了一口气站起来。Tom和Asa吓了一跳，两个人不知所措地对望一眼，Freddie坐在原地没动。

“我现在真希望她马上变得不正常起来。”

Thomas焦躁地踱着步子，难得说了句不过脑子的冲动话，说实在的Tom和Asa心里不能更赞同了，但是两个小孩儿明显看出这两人之间的气氛不大对劲，对视一眼缩缩脖子默契地选择不吱声。

沉默又开始蔓延，最后Freddie拢了拢袖子开口。

“去休息吧，委托的事情明天再说。”他的语气很正常，一点听不出来生气的样子。

Tom和Asa没敢动，两个人偷偷瞄了Thomas一眼，看见他的步伐一顿，然后似乎是极轻地叹了口气。

“我去看着Alisa。”

他这句话是对着Freddie说的。说完就转身上楼。行到一半一句轻飘飘的话又落了下来，毫无疑问也是留给Freddie的。

“早点休息。”

Tom和Asa对视一眼，赶紧溜走。Freddie坐在沙发上没有回头，半晌后所有的脚步声都消失了，他看着桌子上尚有余温的红茶出了神。

“咔”地一声，喷头的开关被女郎白皙的手按向了关闭那一端。Yilia轻快地长舒一口气，裹着浴巾拉开浴室的门，踏着湿哒哒的拖鞋走了出来。

她坐在柔软舒适的床上，仔细地用毛巾擦拭着湿漉漉的金发，心情颇为愉快地哼着歌。

我见到了仙女

她有着修长雪白的手和长长的秀发

还有，喔！她的面容狂野又甜美

甜美又狂野，狂野又奇异，美丽迷人

......

她的歌声突然诡异地顿住了，手下的毛巾“啪嗒”一声掉在地板上，Yilia盯着床头柜上的东西，面色突然变得惨白，嘴唇止不住地颤抖起来。

一张明信片，静静地躺在那儿。上面没有写着往常的诅咒，也不是从报纸上剪切下来的单词拼接而成。这次居然是真正的手写体，但是歪歪扭扭，可以看得出来不是用常用手写的。

那上面，只标了一个时间。Yilia难以置信地拿起来又看了一遍，喉咙里几乎要发出一声凄厉的尖叫。

那是她下一场歌剧第一次演出的时间。

我失去了我的爱人——她死了

她带走了我最后仅存的爱，永远地

可怜的我们！我没有时间哭泣

或者为她穿寿衣

有人对我说“她死了！”而我独自一人

重复地说道：“她死了！”我哭了......

寂静的夜晚，好像有熟悉的甜美清亮的少女歌声在她耳畔再次响起，但是对她来说却宛如来自地狱的诅咒。朦胧中好像又看见那双紫葡萄似的眼睛仿佛要盯穿她的内心，Yilia突然喘不过气来，她恶狠狠地咆哮了一声，把床头柜上的东西全部扫在了地上，“噼里啪啦”的声音格外刺耳，她捂住脸，无助地哭泣起来。泪眼中好像又看见那个穿着睡裙，满脸是血的的小姑娘用那样病态狂热的眼神看着她，说出审判一样的话语。

“你需要我，我们永远无法分离。”


	7. Chapter 7

“我不懂你们是怎么搞的......！这种东西为什么会出现在我的房间里？”

这是Yilia第二次出现在委托所，她的面色看起来很不好，苍白而憔悴，眼底好像蒙着一层被恐惧罩住的阴霾。Tom看向Freddie，庆幸自己这次不用一个人应对这种局面，他看起来总是会把事情搞得一团糟。

“您确定是昨晚看到的？”

Freddie用手指捏起了装着明信片的透明防水袋。Yilia在这方面意外地精明。他看着上面歪歪扭扭的字迹皱起眉。

“你这是什么意思？难道我会拿自己的安全开玩笑吗！”Yilia明显情绪不稳定极了，像个一点就着的炸药桶，她的音量不自觉地升高。坐在另一边沙发上的Asa悄悄捂住了耳朵，给Tom递了个眼神，要知道Thomas还在楼上补眠呢。

Tom当然明白他的意思，但是Freddie已经先他一步把桌上冒着热气的红茶向Yilia那边推过去了。“请您平静一下，Miss Yilia。我们需要了解更多的细节。”

Freddie确信Alisa昨晚绝对没有迈出房门一步，原罪不借助寄主的身躯是无法自由行动的。所以只有一种可能，这次这张明信片不是出自Alisa的手中，但是他没办法直接这么和Yilia说。

真是棘手的情况。毫无掌握在手里的切实证据，让普通人相信超越常理的事情实在是太困难了。

他放下透明防水袋，双手交叠在一起暗自思忖着，不管怎么说，除了动机不明的Alisa外，有人要害Yilia是真的，这张迟来的明信片就是证据......不，倒不如说，有人注意到了Yilia这段时间所遭受的事情，并且在刻意利用。

那这个人一定是和她非常亲密的......亲密到能发现她一直极力隐藏着的端倪。

Freddie陷入沉思，但Yilia没那么大的耐性一直保持缄默。事实上她现在心里乱极了，无法说出口的秘密让她整个人都处于崩溃的边缘，终于，Yilia突然狠狠地把手中的茶杯朝对面扔去，溅落的热水和碎瓷片让一直站在后面，始料不及的Tom差点被波及，但是好在他反应快，几乎立马闪到了一边。坐在对面的Freddie没那么好运，即使已经侧身躲避右边袖子还是不免被浇湿了。

沙发上的Asa听见声响立刻转头，看见这番景象后脸黑了大半，Freddie好像后面长了眼睛似的，头也不回地向身后摆摆手，示意Asa冷静，少年不忿地坐回去，只是那双蓝眼睛一直冷冰冰地瞪着Yilia。

“您大可不必如此激动，”Freddie抽了张纸擦拭着已经完全湿透的右袖，同时不免有些走神地想她是不是早就想好来这么一出了，所以才给明信片准备了防水袋。然后小幅度地摇摇头把这些想法驱逐出脑内，正当他想好接下来的措辞准备再度开口时，二楼房间的门被打开了，Thomas紧锁着眉的面容出现在后面。

Asa和Tom心里同时“咯噔”一声，完了。

“......也许我们可以改日再谈。”

Freddie本来要说出口的话硬生生在嘴里拐了个弯又回去了，他想尽可能委婉地劝走Yilia。睡眠不足的Thomas工作起来比平时要更不近人情，他有些后悔昨晚的不欢而散，要不然他本能坚持立场自己守着Alisa的。

“有什么事就现在解决。”

Thomas完全没给Yilia回答的机会，三两步就下了楼，随便拽了件挂在墙上的外套，直接拉开Freddie身边的椅子坐在Yilia对面，他这时候看见地上的一片狼藉和Freddie下意识往后缩了缩的湿袖子。

Thomas的眼睛闪了闪，感觉到因为睡眠不足混混沌沌的大脑清醒了些，它好像被一种没来由的怒气唤醒了。他看向Yilia。

“好了，那么现在可以告诉我发生什么了吗？”他说。Yilia在扔完茶杯发泄后已经开始后悔了，她的态度软化了不少，于是组织了一下语言刚想开口，但Thomas漫不经心地转着手里的房门钥匙打断了她。

“但是在那之前，我希望您能明白一件事，”他抬起头，眼睛微微眯起来，花瓣一样柔软的唇吐出来刀子一样的话。

“我们几个既然有胆量保证你的安全，自然也有办法让你神不知鬼不觉地消失。”

他把钥匙抛到空中又接住，在间隙里看见了Yilia一下子万分惊恐的眼神。突然间脑子里闪过一抹灵光，他把桌上摊着的明信片推到Yilia面前。

“所以，如果想要委托顺利进行的话，请乖乖地跟我们说实话。”Thomas的语气近乎咄咄逼人，“比如说——你的妹妹Alisa？”

Yilia的脸色“唰”地变得惨白。

“她会杀了我的......我知道，她一直都是这么想的。”

Yilia坐在沙发上，手里捧着一杯咖啡。这次Tom很有先见之明地坐得离她远远的，Asa在他旁边，一直没抬头地盯着自己的电脑屏幕。Thomas坐在对面，身边的位置是留给Freddie的，他去换了一身衣服，这时候刚回来。

“为什么不告诉别人你有个妹妹——我的意思是，你简直像是不顾一切地封锁了这个消息。”

“那你们又是怎么知道的？”Yilia的眼神闪着怨毒，Asa抬头回敬以更深层次的恶劣。

“现在你能知道你的委托人里面有个相当出色的黑客了。”他平常说话的时候就像是在嘲讽，所以真正有了嘲讽意图的时候听起来破坏力要比常人明显得多。

“哦，是的。十分清楚，十分地。”Yilia不想低头。她大声地回答道，颇有点装腔作势的意味。Asa嘴角滑出一抹不屑的嗤笑，没再搭理她，低头安安静静地盯着屏幕。

“所以，请回答我的问题——为什么你不想让任何人知道这件事？”

Thomas揪着这问题不放，Freddie再次头疼地注意到他的敬辞听起来永远是命令。

Yilia的脸颊诡异地抽搐了一下，看起来像是被蜜蜂蛰了似的。她不安地转着手里的杯托，“我说了，她会杀了我的......”

“原因是什么？她为什么要来找你？为什么你认为杀你的人会是她？”

Thomas一连抛出的三个问题明显已经透露出了太大的信息量，Freddie轻轻喊了一声“Thomas”想制止他，但是Thomas覆上他的手更轻地说了一句。

“早点让这一切结束吧，Fred。”

Freddie没办法反驳他，他任何时候都没有办法直接反驳Thomas sangster。

“你们怎么知道她来找我！？”

Yilia的脸扭曲了，她浑身颤抖起来，不敢置信地指着眼前的几个人。“你们调查我！？”

“这一点我以为你刚刚就看出来了？”

补刀的永远是Asa。Tom几乎要被她的逻辑笑出来了，“等等，我说，不调查的话我们怎么知道是谁要害你啊？”

“那你们应该去查她！不是查我——”她的话戛然而止，双眼突然间懊丧地睁大了。Thomas拿笔指向她，眼神锐利。

“She——明显的人称代词。你明明知道是谁一直在做这些事，对不对？”

Yilia不吱声，眼神充满戒备。

“好，那我们替你说。”Thomas“啪”地把笔放在桌子上，双手交叠在一起抵在下巴处，“你利用亲生妹妹帮助自己成名这件事——”

“我没有利用她！”

Yilia突然间激烈地嚷起来，她狠狠跺着脚，地板被她细长的高跟鞋震得咚咚响，Tom几乎有点担心它会不会塌掉了，但是Yilia不在乎，她接着喊。

“我——没有！利用她！！那是她自愿的！！”

吼完这一句她仪态全无，呼哧呼哧地喘着粗气，四个人都没说话，沉默地看着她，这种好像带着审视一样的沉默惹恼了她。

“她以为她是谁！我不需要她！是她自己找上门来的！！是她......是她自己......”

“她很爱你。”

Freddie轻声说。“至少一开始的时候。她把你当成信仰。”

Yilia的话猛地停住了，女人的肩膀剧烈地耸动了几下，Tom马上警觉起来挡在Asa前面，万一这家伙又把什么东西扔过来怎么办？但是Yilia半天都没动作，半晌后，她缓缓地蹲在地上，把头埋在双膝里，Tom听见她压抑的呜咽声。

“我不想这样的......但是......她让我害怕......”

Yilia断断续续地说着，Thomas给Tom递了个眼神，Tom不太情愿地走过去半拖半拽地把她又拉回到沙发上坐下。

“说出来我们才能帮你解决。”

Thomas道，Freddie递给她一张纸巾。Yilia接过来擦了擦眼泪，Tom和Asa发现当妆容被眼泪冲花后，她的眼底现出一片明显的乌黑，一看就是没有睡好的表现。Yilia现在顾不得什么形象了，她干脆地抹掉眼眶边的最后一点泪水，深深吸了一口气。

Thomas直起身子，微微点头示意她可以开始了。

“我永远都记得......那是我二十二岁生日那天，当时我还没有入现在这行......穷困潦倒，住那种最便宜的公寓，你们不知道，那种生活简直太可怕了......”

她打了个寒噤，Tom不安分地动了动，似乎是像催促她快点讲到重点。但是他忍住了。

“我刚才说，那是我二十二岁生日那天......我在街角的一家杂货店里打零工，为了付清拖欠的房租，但是当我回到公寓的时候......”

Yilia的眼神迷茫起来，似乎深深沉浸在了回忆之中。

“等等，Mrs.Barry，我很确定我没有交过租金。”

Yilia难以置信地看着房东太太把自己的钱推回来，有点惶恐地说道。Barry太太是个身高体壮，肤色黝黑的中年女人，她不耐烦地把Yilia推出自己的房门，“说你交了就是交了，难道早上放在我收件箱里，标着你名字的信封是自己飞来的不成？”

她以为自己是在用正常的音量说话，可事实上她的正常对旁人来说就是咆哮。Yilia感觉到自己耳膜有点发疼，她咽了口口水。

“可是我真的没有......”

Yilia想说什么，但是Barry太太已经“啪”地一声把门合上了，她这位房东太太脾气一直不太好，估计这和Barry先生老在外面厮混有分不开的关系。Yilia没那个勇气再去面对一次她的咆哮，她站在原地，有些不知所措地摸着手里的钞票。

谁会帮我付房租呢？她想着。杂货店的老板？Yilia很难不注意到这个男人一直用那种自以为很隐晦的目光打量着她，但是他不知道自己的住址。准确地说，任何人都不知道她的住址，她在这里举目无亲，强烈的自尊心拒绝让她开口透露有关自己的一切。

谁知道是哪个冤大头干的这差事？但是不管怎么说，反正她的房租已经有着落了，这是好事，也许是上帝看她一直在走背运派了个天使来拯救她呢？

Yilia放宽了心，类似这样的猜测总是能让她心情很愉快，女人哼着小调上楼，向自己的住所行进，突然间，她好像在自己的房门口看到了什么。

又迈上几节台阶，Yilia的瞳孔骤缩。

小小的金发女孩儿像个洋娃娃似的蜷缩在一起，身上的衣服又小又破旧，一点都不合身。她似乎是听到了声音，抬起头，Yilia和一双紫葡萄似的，对于一个孩子来说过于冷静的双眼对视了。

Yilia一眼就认出来这是谁。但是没理由......她没理由找到这里......她没理由知道我的存在......我现在还一无是处，给不了她什么......

在她愣神的时候，Alisa的眼神里飞快地闪过一抹狂热的激动。她靠着门站起来，Yilia这才看见她怀里还抱着一个被挤压得变了形的生日蛋糕。

“Happy Birthday！”

女孩儿向她露出一个怯生生的微笑，声音那么轻，仿佛被风一吹就会散掉。Yilia内心中某处柔软的地方被刺痛了，她恍惚地伸出手，拥抱住Alisa。


	8. Chapter 8

“你的意思是，那天Alisa自己跑来找到了你的住址，还帮你交了房租，买了生日蛋糕？”

Tom一脸难以置信，同时不由得在心里算了一下，“她那个时候才十岁！”

“而且刚从收容所偷跑出来。”

Asa接话，把手中的笔记本电脑合上。“她的钱是从哪里来的？”

Yilia的脸色僵硬了一下，半晌后面无表情地开口了。

“偷的。”

室内陷入一时的沉寂，Yilia古怪地笑了一声，音调变得有些尖利。“你们根本无法想象，她的所作所为成熟得根本不像一个孩子......我那时的经济负担太成问题，没办法获得领养资格，但是Alisa不想回去......”

“我不会让他们找到我的，我会很小心。”

Alisa小心翼翼地抬头，用一种近乎哀求的语气说道。Yilia闭上眼睛，硬了硬心肠拨通了收容所的电话，她们两个现在在街头的公共电话亭，Alisa看着她背过身跟对面的管理人通话，眼睛中的光芒一点一点地暗淡下来。

“我带她去了我工作的杂货店，那是我和管理人约好碰头的地点。”Yilia不自觉地拨弄着指甲盖，再次回忆起这些事对她来说无异于一种折磨，心中灼烧的焦虑几乎要击溃她。

“我记得那个时候我跟她说了很多......就是那些我现在没有办法和你住在一起，没有办法把你从那里带出来，所以你先乖乖呆在那里，等我有能力了一定会去接你的......诸如此类的话吧。”Yilia自嘲地笑了一声，“其实我那个时候脑子里乱得很，这样说出来也许互会显得我很残忍。但是，我那个时候真的没有一丝一毫要和她住在一起的想法。”

“可她是你妹妹......”Tom忍不住开口。

Yilia耸耸肩，“也许我就是这样的人吧，为了自己的成功什么都能舍弃掉。”她这样说着的时候眼睛里闪过一抹狠戾，就凭这个眼神，Tom毫不怀疑她这句话的真实性。

“但Alisa没有放弃，是吗？”

Freddie轻轻说道，他垂着眼睛，不知道在想些什么。

“没错。”Yilia的面容抽搐了一下，她接着说。“再见的时候已经是三年后了，我当时在一家剧院做一些杂活，中途也换过许多居住地，老实说我自己都记不太清了......那个时候我住在哪里来着......”

“艾华榭7层3座，房东Alger太太。”

Asa提醒道。虽然他的本意一定不是提醒。Yilia飞快地扭过头惊讶地看着他，但不过一瞬间那眼神又换成了充满怒气的瞪视。

“哦......先生们，你们调查得真是......十分详细！”她嘟囔道。

“显然并没有您的记忆有用。”

Thomas做了个“请”的手势，示意Yilia继续往下说。女士愤愤地拽了拽衣角。

“好吧......艾华榭7层3座，那个该死的地方......”

她不出声地骂了一些难听的话，Thomas假装没听见，Yilia突然叹了口气。

“那个时候我真的想不到，她还会再找上门来......”

门是开着的，这让工作了一天，浑身累得酸疼的Yilia警觉地绷紧了神经。

她放轻了脚步，悄悄地摸着扶手走上台阶，伸长脖子努力往屋里看。一不小心，脚下踩空了，身体顿时失去平衡地往前扑，Yilia尖叫一声闭上眼，等着头撞在地面上的痛觉来临。

但是想象中的一切都没发生，她被一双有些冰凉的手扶住了。Yilia睁开眼，差点吓得又摔倒。那张脸，那双眼睛，她说什么都不会认错的。Alisa又回来了！

“这次是撬锁，”Yilia脸色有点阴沉，“我真的不知道她是在哪里学会的，难道收容所平时教的就是这些吗？”

“这我们可没办法打包票，女士。”Thomas耸耸肩，想起来什么似的看了Freddie一眼，Freddie明白他什么意思，几不可见地摇摇头。Thomas放下心来，转过头看着Yilia。

“你知道Alisa......精神不太正常吗？”

他已经很尽力地选择了一个折中的措辞了，但是对Yilia的冲击好像一点都没有消减。

“你们见过她了！？”

“没有。”

Freddie面不改色地撒谎，“如果没有收容所许可的话是不能带里面的孩子出来的，这些是管理人透露的。”

Tom几乎都有点佩服他了，除了那句“没有”是假话之外，Freddie说的简直跟事实一点不差。但是他很好地把情绪掩藏了起来，这种时候该做什么不该做什么他还是很清楚的。

Thomas左手虚握成拳掩在唇边，挡住了微微上扬的嘴角。

“就是这样。”他肯定似地点点头。

Yilia虽然还是一副怀疑的神情，但是眼中的戒备已经渐渐消退了。Freddie松了口气。

要是让她知道Alisa就在不远的楼上，这女人怕是要疯掉。

“这次她留了下来，然后我知道了她在这期间辗转了两个收容所，这三年来几乎一直跟着我的踪迹在找。我不知道她是用什么办法做到的，但是她就是成功了。”

Yilia平复了一下情绪继续说道，她的脸色这时候显得很阴沉。

“这可能是我有生以来做得最错误的一个决定了......把她留在身边。”她苦笑着叹了口气。

“哦，谢谢你送我回家，George。”

Yilia站在街道边，这一带路灯光线不好，因为亮度不够的关系看不出来她脸颊上微微泛着的红色，但是那温柔的像水一样的语气已经能说明一切了。恋爱中的女人总是愿意把最好的一面展示给对方，她笑着冲George挥了挥手然后向公寓，突然间感觉背后一凉，抬起头的瞬间只觉得汗毛倒竖。

一双紫葡萄似的眼睛透过玻璃窗，正死死地盯着她。Yilia认出那是Alisa的眼睛，但是那里面从来没透露过那么冰冷的意味。

Yilia的心中突然升腾起一股不太妙的预感，但是她强行忽略掉。

“几个星期后George死了，做舞台布景的时候梯子突然从中间断裂。”Yilia极力用着最冷静的口气叙说着这件事，但是在场的每一个人都听出了她刻板语气后的悲痛。

“他当场抢救无效死亡......”

Yilia的声音里带着些哽咽的意味，像是喉咙突然被什么堵住了一样。她把眼角渗出的泪水硬生生逼回去，接着说道，“我不知道是什么给了我这种感觉，但是Alisa......Alisa的那双眼睛总在我脑子里闪......”

“我甚至觉得就是她杀了George。”

Yilia深深吸了一口气，“但是怎么可能呢？我那个时候在心里这么对自己说，她还是个孩子，怎么会做出这样的事情呢？而且她根本就不认识George......”

Thomas的眼睛闪了闪，他敏锐的直觉告诉他有什么东西就要破土而出了。

Yilia使劲地攥着拳，眼圈通红，声音有些颤抖。

“后来我知道了......是她，一切都是她做的！当我质问她的时候你们知道她是怎么回答的吗......”

Yilia突然紧紧地抓住自己胸前的衣服，她好像有些喘不过气来。抬起表情扭曲的脸庞，Tom看见她像是在哭又像是在笑。

“哈！她说她爱我！爱！！多么美妙的字眼！！”

Yilia大笑起来，但笑着笑着止不住的泪水就从眼角落下来了，Thomas和Freddie对视一眼，Freddie起身去厨房给她倒了杯安神茶。

“请冷静一下，女士。”

Thomas声音淡淡的，听起来丝毫没有被她激动的情绪所感染一样。Yilia瞪大了眼睛。

“我说的爱——你们懂得是什么意思吗？”她的手一直在抖，Freddie怕热水会烫到她的手，放弃了把茶杯递到她手里，转而放在旁边的桌子上。

“你们知道吗......不是那种，不是那种正常的......”

Yilia的眼珠疯狂地转动着，似乎在考虑着怎样措辞。Thomas作了个手势打断她。

“我们十分清楚您的意思，所以请冷静一下。”他在最后几个字上加了重音，皱眉按了按太阳穴的位置，那里从刚才开始就已经隐隐作痛了。

Yilia难以置信地看着无动于衷的几个人，似乎被他们毫不见怪的反应惊到了。

“你们......你们觉得这很正常？”她激动地挥舞着双手，“这简直......！”

“事实上我们处理过的某些事情比这要不正常得多，所以你完全可以放心地继续说下去。”

Asa耸耸肩，满不在乎地看了Yilia一眼，那表情简直就像是再说“像亲生妹妹爱上自己这种桥段我们见得已经够多了”。

“别戏弄我！”Yilia有些恼怒，她的脸涨红了。Asa轻嗤一声，不再和她言语。Freddie回到沙发上坐下，Thomas正闭着眼单手揉太阳穴，然后他感到自己的另一只手被拉住了，掌心里好像被放了什么东西。

他睁开眼，看见Freddie往自己手里放了颗薄荷糖。

“吃下去可能会好一点，薄荷的味道能缓解头痛。”

Freddie探身抽过来桌子上摆着的记录本，头都没转地说了这么一句话。Thomas眨眨眼，看着手心里端端正正躺着的糖果，笑了一下。但是他并没有撕开糖纸，而是把整颗糖果揣进了衣兜里。

“现在可以继续讨论你和你妹妹的情感问题了吗？”

他问Yilia。女士的脸僵了一下。

“她是个魔鬼......货真价实的魔鬼。”半晌后她托着腮开口了，语气是不同于刚才的迷茫，似乎还藏着点深深的哀伤。

“但是那个时候......她的确从未伤害过我。”


	9. Chapter 9

暮色西沉。

Freddie推门进入房间的时候，Alisa还在昏睡着。他身后的Thomas停下了脚步，皮制的靴子在地上轻轻踏出不安分的声响。

“她已经被侵蚀得很严重了。”

Thomas附在Freddie耳边低声说道。他的眼睛紧盯着床上单薄的姑娘，“我们必须想个办法尽快把它逼出来。”

他想起yilia不久前断断续续的叙述，脊背不由自主又蹿起一股凉意。“越早越好，Freddie。”

他皱着眉看向身侧的人，低哑的声音里掺了几分强硬。

Freddie点头，但是下一秒又轻轻摇摇头，Thomas不解地看向他，Freddie关上房门。

“我没把追踪器装在那孩子身上。”

他说道，蓝色的眼睛盯着Thomas。

“What？”

Thomas愣了一下才反应过来他在说什么，Asa和Tom把Alisa带回来的当天Thomas就要求过给她装上追踪器，以防之后发生什么意外，但是Freddie现在说他没有那么做，从一开始。

“我有我的解决方法，Thomas——别说我又心软之类的话，我只是觉得这个孩子并没有那么扭曲，她很大程度上是......自愿的，你懂吗？”

“在知道出卖灵魂的后果之前，谁不是自愿的？”

Thomas反问他，“她的年龄让你觉得拥有特权了吗？”

“我们从什么时候开始一定要这么交谈了。”

Freddie皱起眉，他周身的气息明显变得浮躁了起来，“我不想做无谓的争吵，只是在给出自己的意见。”

Thomas不再说话，他狠狠揉着眉心。从什么时候开始？他也很想知道，到底是什么时候开始一向最懂他的对方开始变得这么咄咄逼人。

但他们谁也没有再开口。

最东边的房间悄悄探出一个棕色的脑袋，又小心翼翼地收了回去。Tom合上门，转身看了一眼还在打游戏的Asa，“你不觉得他们两个最近怪怪的吗？”

他蜷着双腿坐在床上，顺手拽过摆在床头的一个皮卡丘玩偶抱在怀里，下巴抵在毛绒绒的玩偶头部，看起来好像整个人都陷进了柔软的床铺一样。Asa借着空闲往这边瞄了一眼，Tom没怎么穿好的睡裤松松地搭在腰际，因为向前弯曲的动作露出一小截白皙的皮肤。他不由得分了一下神，等注意力再回到游戏上的时候血条已经撑不住了，Game Over的字样闪烁在电脑屏幕上。

“ouch——”

他叹了口气，“你就不能等会儿再和我说话吗......”

“等等，这和我有什么关系？”

Tom难以置信地瞪圆了眼晴，表情带点小委屈。

Asa心虚地摸了摸鼻子，心道总不能说都怪你不好好穿衣服惹人分心吧。那点隐秘的小心思他从来都没打算在对方面前泄露半分，只是随着时间的推移有什么东西好像开始发酵了，说不清是好事还是坏事。

“——你刚才说什么？”

他随随便便找个由头转移话题，反正Tom一定会上钩。果不其然，男孩儿的注意力一下子被吸引过来。

“我说，你觉不觉得——”Tom眼神示意了下门外的方向，努努嘴，“Thomas和Freddie他们两个最近有点奇怪啊？”

“有吗？”

Asa心不在焉地反问了一句。“我觉得还好啊。”

他和Tom是后来才加入的，Thomas和Freddie认识有多久了Asa并不清楚，但是看平时他们两个那种旁人插不进去的默契，应该是很长时间了。

“你从哪儿看出来的？”

Asa知道虽然Tom平时看起来是四个人里面最不成熟的一个，但其实男孩儿心思细腻得很，他说发现了问题就一定会有端倪。

“嗯......”

Tom皱起眉，一脸纠结，“我说不好......就是感觉不太对......”

“有那个时间关注他们怎么了，不如好好关心一下你自己。”

Asa翻了个白眼小声嘀咕，Tom没听清，眨眨眼睛，“什么？”

“你的手没事？”

Asa轻巧地避过话题，Tom一时没反应过来，愣了一会儿才明白他说的是什么。“哦......我没被她泼到。”

Tom回答完后房间内一时陷入沉寂，Asa不自在地拽了拽衣服领子。见鬼，他想，这种奇怪的感觉又来了。

Tom焦糖色的眼睛总是泛着和他冰冷瞳色截然相反的暖意，像是带着糖果甜蜜的气息，熏陶出不自觉柔软粘稠的气氛。

“你不回房间休息吗？”

他扭头，盯着已经暗淡下去的屏幕，掩饰什么似的点着鼠标，光标在屏幕上漫无目的地瞎转，就像他现在的心情一样。

Tom眨了眨眼睛。

“我不能留下吗......”

他耍赖似地向后一倒，整个身子顿时陷在柔软的床铺里。还撒娇般地左右滚了滚，“总觉得你房间里的床比我的要舒服......”

“Now。”

Asa头都没回，直接指着门让他出去，声音不容辩驳。Tom飞快地拽过床脚的被子钻进去，就好像没听见他说的话一样。头背对着Asa躺在枕头上，“Good night~”

带着点撒娇意味的尾音落下的下一秒，少年均匀绵长的呼吸声就响起来了。Asa抱着手臂烦躁地转动着转椅，按在扶手上的指节攥到发白。他在原地僵了一会儿，然后叹了口气起身关掉电脑和灯，没好气地上床，拽过一大半的被子，背对着Tom躺下。

“......Good night。”

犹豫了一会儿，低到几乎听不清的声音在寂静漆黑的屋子内轻轻回荡着。

阳光一缕一缕洒在瓷砖上的时候，Freddie正抬手轻轻敲着Tom的房门叫他起床，门内一向聒噪的小孩儿居然没有任何动静，这让他微感诧异。但是当他推开Asa房门的时候一下子明白原因是什么了。

被子被蹂躏得七扭八歪，惨不忍睹地绕在两个人身上，两个小孩儿以不怎么美妙的姿势纠缠在一起，但是睡梦中的面孔显得十分安详。

Freddie不禁摇头笑了笑，想着过一会儿再来叫他们吧，但是门板移动的“吱呀”声似乎已经吵醒了Tom，棕色卷发的男孩儿睡眼迷蒙地向门边望去，在和Freddie似笑非笑的打趣目光对上的一瞬间惊得一下子清醒过来。

“A good night？”

Freddie不常开两个小鬼的玩笑，但是偶尔心底那点埋藏着的小恶劣也会偷偷跑出来，比如说现在。

Tom听见他明显带着促狭的双关意味的话，脸“刷”地一下红起来，边慌忙着急着起身边结结巴巴地辩解，“ffffffredieeeee我我我是因为昨天太晚了懒得回去——ouch！”

横亘在腰间的不属于自己的手臂让他没能成功起身，反而由于反作用力一下子又倒了回去，还撞到了床头，“嘶......”

Tom边揉着脑袋边低头看向身边黑发少年搭在自己身上的手臂，眼神往上逡巡，就是在没系好最上面扣子的睡衣下面若隐若现的锁骨，然后是白皙的脸，那双平时总是闪着冰蓝光华的眼睛此时正紧紧地阖着，黑发有些凌乱地搭在额前。

还有掩藏在被子下面的，由于肢体紧密的接触，Tom能感觉到对方某个不可言说的部位正抵着自己的大腿......

Freddie看着突然僵住了似的Tom，反省自己是不是逗弄的有些过头，“嗯，记得叫Asa起床，待会来吃饭。”

就冲Tom这副样子，Freddie就能断定什么都没发生，不过两个小家伙心里有鬼倒是真的。他能猜到Tom是怕Asa熬夜才在这里赖着不走，Asa完全不规律的生活作息让Freddie都束手无策，但是Tom就是有办法成为那个唯一的例外。

“......Okay。”

Tom不太自然地拽着被子，在心里祈祷Freddie赶快离开，门合上的一瞬间他飞快地扒开Asa横在他腰间的手臂扭头就冲进了卫生间，几乎是摔上了门。感谢上苍Asa Butterfield是个不那么容易在早上被吵醒的人，但是现在Tom一团浆糊的脑袋显然考虑不了那么多。

刚走开没几步的Freddie听见门板撞击墙面发出的巨大声响忍不住回头，心里纳罕这两个小鬼又在搞什么。

他在经过Thomas的房门前脚步顿了一下，但是没有停留。男人的脚步最终定格在走廊末端的房间前面，他推开门。Alisa被透过窗户的明媚阳光照亮的脸庞转过来看向他。女孩儿紫水晶似的眼睛闪着不算清明的光。

“想要出去走走吗？”


	10. Chapter 10

Yilia的歌剧演出很快就拉开了序幕，而从蜂拥而至涌入剧院的人群来看，宣传做得相当不错。Thomas回到后台时费了不少劲才找到一条不算那么堵的路。

“uh......那么出于礼貌，先祝你的演出顺利——如果能的话。”

他划上锁，顺势就倚在了门板上。Yilia正在上妆，不能乱动，但是Thomas确信她冲自己翻了个白眼。当化妆师开始做发型的时候，Yilia开口了。

“说好了，你们要负责我的安全。”

“sure。”

Thomas耸肩，露出一个恶劣的笑容。“但我不能保证万无一失。”

Yilia脸色“刷”地就变了，刚刚一直在角落里没出声的Tom终于忍不住打圆场，“嘿Thomas，别吓她了。”

......ouch，这话我来说怎么就怪怪的......

Tom不明白Freddie和Thomas又发生了什么事，他唯一知道的是，那天自己和Asa坐在餐桌上的时候，只有他们两个，Freddie并不在。所以当Thomas黑着脸连睡衣都没换“噔噔噔”地踏着楼梯下来问他们Alisa在哪的时候，三个人的目光不由都汇到了那张空椅子上。

当然，Freddie带着Alisa回来的时候，他其实挺想问问到底发生了什么，但是Asa拦住了他。不得不说这是个明智的决定，因为他记忆里Thomas似乎从来没对Freddie发过那么大的火，两个陷入冷战的人显然考虑不到别的。Tom和Asa窝在房里小心翼翼地忍了五个小时后终于决定去外面吃晚餐，让这两个闹别扭的家伙自己解决去吧！

但是现在看起来，问题一点都没有淡化，反而还越来越严重了......

本来现在应该站在这里的是Freddie，但是笑眯眯的大人一个不容辩驳的安排就把Tom插了过来，不顾小孩儿那双焦糖色大眼睛里明晃晃的不愿意。事实证明，这两个家伙吵起架来真的会波及别人。

还不如他和Asa呢，幼稚。

Tom愤愤地在心里竖中指，同时又一次把夏威夷之行提上日程，默默算计着什么时候买机票。

与此同时，那边的Asa其实更不好受。

“emmm......我去趟卫生间？”

Asa僵硬地动了一下脖子，转头看向Freddie。他坐在剧院的包厢里，和对方隔了一个软座，不得不提的是那个他们中间的软座上坐着的是Alisa。

小姑娘穿着一身活泼朝气的新衣服，不用说都知道是出自Freddie的手笔。Asa实在不能理解，他对这个小孩子似乎有点好过头了。在明知道她是原罪宿主的情况下。

“你认识路吗？”

Freddie貌似很关切地问他，但Asa没有错过他蓝色双眼里一闪而过的暗示。略一思索后少年开口，“你出来帮我指一下吧。”

“My honour。”

Freddie耸耸肩，看了一眼坐在他身边的女孩儿，露出一个安抚的笑容，“Alisa，在这里等我们好吗？”

女孩儿乖巧地点了点头，Asa惊奇地发现那双死水一样的眼睛不知什么时候开始带了点活跃的生气，这让她看起来终于有点像个人类该有的样子了。

也许是不太好的征兆。

他皱起眉，跟在Freddie身后走出包厢，关上门。

“Asa，去检查一下舞台上的设备。”

“What？”

Freddie拉着他到一个角落里，压低声音说道。Asa不解地瞪大双眼，“嘿，难道我们不应该看好Alisa？”

Freddie摇摇头，“她......”男人有些犹疑地顿了一下，“我们有个约定。”

Asa这下是真的不知道该说什么了。“What！Freddie，你知道自己在干什么吗？”

“Yilia收到的最后一张恐吓明信片，不是Alisa寄的。”

他低声而快速地说，Asa被这句话里过大的信息量冲击到了，少年摆摆手，“wait，wait......什么？Freddie，你到底知道了什么？”

“我不能告诉你，Asa。我刚刚说了，这是一个约定。”

Freddie闭上眼，揉了揉太阳穴，“总之，去检查一切的舞台设备，顺便告诉——告诉Tom，不用太关注Yilia，盯紧后台的其他演员和工作人员。”

“......你和Thomas说过这些吗？”

Asa没立刻执行，他皱眉看着Freddie，“没有任何依据的事情——你知道的，Freddie——在这点上我更赞同Thomas。”

“但你不会拿Tom的安危去赌，对不对？”

Freddie坦然地接受他的目光，Asa一下子被噎住了，下一刻仿佛反应过来什么似地瞪大眼睛，“你怎么知道——？”

“拜托，It’s obvious？”Freddie哭笑不得，只有这两个小孩儿才察觉不到他们两个之间的氛围有多古怪，“顺便一提，你的关注点是不是放错位置了？”

“......okay，你赢了。”

半晌后Asa闷闷地咬牙回应道，片刻后低声补了一句。“......别告诉他。”

“我还没有闲到去解决青少年的情感问题。”

Freddie打趣似地回答，顿了顿不由得又开口，“为什么不试一下呢？”

“是谁刚刚才说过自己不会闲到去解决青少年的情感问题？”

Asa翻了个白眼，反唇相讥，明显是被压过一局内心不爽。Freddie看出他不想回答这个问题，摇摇头不再纠缠。

“最后一点，不要囿于表象。也许越无害的人越危险。”

Asa常犯轻敌的错误。Tom在旁边的时候他还能放心一点，现在那孩子不在，Freddie不得不提醒他一句。

“我有分寸。”

Asa给了他一个满不在乎的挥着手的背影。

“What？......sorry——”

察觉到自己的声音有点大了，Tom急急地打了个抱歉的手势跑到一边，顶着Thomas皱眉探询的视线时有点心虚，因为打来电话的不是别人，正是和Freddie一起执行任务的Asa。

“你说什么......？让我别盯着Alisa？”

Tom压低声音，因为难以置信他的语速变得飞快，“嘿！你也跟着Freddie不正常起来了吗？”

我他妈是因为谁才选择相信他的？虽然知道Tom看不见，但Asa还是在那头没好气地翻了个白眼，“让你干你就干是了，哪那么多废话。”

“不是......理由呢......？”

“没有。”Asa撬开电路仪器表的盖子，他的声音显得有点烦躁，“你就不能别问那么多？”

“我......”Tom不明白他为什么莫名其妙火气那么大，但还是选择了答应，他很努力地把声音里的委屈藏起来，“好吧......”

这大概就是他们与Thomas和Freddie的不同之处了，Tom会无限包容他所有不可理喻的行为，不管出于什么原因，哪怕他像现在这么不讲理。但是会不会有那么一天呢？会不会有Tom对他无条件的信任瓦解的那一天？

Asa不知道自己为什么会突然想到这些东西，但他为这样的设想感到惶恐。他十分清楚他们之间的联系是靠Tom在维系着的，老实说他根本想不到，性格糟糕又说不出什么好听话的自己能遇见这样一个人，他无法想象要是Tom选择离开他能有什么方法去挽留，因为直到现在为止对方从未给过他这样的机会。

“你小心点儿，Alisa虽然是个孩子但也是宿主。。”

Tom的声音打断了他的思考，对方带着关切的声音让他被恐慌和烦躁塞满的大脑突然就平静了下来。God，你真是完了。Asa在心里自嘲了一下。

“我又不是小孩子。”

口头上习惯地反驳，但他手下的动作温柔了不少，如果Freddie此时在旁边的话，一定能看出来他漂亮的眼睛里盛着细碎的笑意，原本冷冰冰的蓝像是被融化了一样。

“你才是别搞砸了，Thomas心情不好，当心他拿你出气。”

“呃......”

电话那边Tom的声音突然变得吞吞吐吐起来，Asa敏锐地察觉到不对劲，“怎么了？”

“你好像很闲？Mr. Butterfield？”

突然传来和Tom的小奶音完全不同的声线，Asa愣了一下后才反应过来，这特么是Thomas啊！......他什么时候在那里的！？

“umm......”

这种好像背地里说别人坏话被抓个正着的感觉实在不好。Asa果断抛出一句“Goodbye”然后飞快挂断，眼观鼻鼻观心权当刚刚什么都没发生。但是另一边的Tom是肯定做不到这样了。

男孩儿眨巴着大眼睛可怜兮兮地盯着Thomas......手里的手机，小心翼翼地开口，“嘿Thomas......能还我了吗？”

Thomas出神地盯了一会儿被挂断的通话界面，一直到手机屏幕渐渐黯淡下去，映出他紧锁着双眉的脸庞时，才把手机递还给Tom。男人撩了一把额前的金发，看着小孩儿手忙脚乱地接过来放回衣兜里，露出一个促狭的笑意。

“Mars boy，uh？挺有意思的备注。”

Tom浑身僵了一下，耳根以肉眼可见的速度变红了。“那是——”

他弱弱地想要辩驳些什么，但是想了想只憋出一句，“那是之前......”

“好了好了，我没兴趣知道这个称呼有什么典故，”Thomas摆摆手，转身招呼他，声线沉着冷静，却暗含着几分暴雨欲来的意味。

“第一幕马上开始了，做好准备。”


	11. Chapter 11

Freddie听见包厢门被推开的声音时回头看了一眼，Asa走了进来，微微冲他点了点头。Freddie明白他已经完成自己交待的事了，顿时安心不少。看来把Asa而不是Tom留在自己这边还是个明智的决定。虽然是团队里年龄最小的，但是他沉稳得让人总是会忽视掉这一点，Freddie和Thomas也只能在Asa和Tom斗嘴时才能意识到他还是个小他们不少的孩子。

相比之下Tom简直就是个没长大的大男孩儿，不论是外貌还是性格。

Asa坐到原来的位置上，Freddie动了动嘴唇想跟他说些什么，这时候Alisa抓住了他的袖子。

“开始了。”

女孩儿的声音里带着点激动的颤抖，看起来不太正常。Asa忍不住看了她一眼，又很快把怀疑的目光转回到Freddie身上。男人摇了摇头，什么都没说，蓝色的双眼还是一副讳莫如深的沉静。

Asa在心里骂了句，手指焦躁地敲着手机，屏幕蓦地一下亮起来了。他看着铺满一片皮卡丘，显得有点傻乎乎的屏保，心里突然沉静了下来。那是很久之前Tom趁他不注意偷偷换的，Asa甚至都不知道对方到底是什么时候注意到他这些小爱好的，毕竟他看起来总是那么一副冒冒失失的样子。但是当他偷偷观察发现男孩儿根本不记得Thomas喜欢的机车型号和Freddie喝惯的红茶牌子，不可否认，他心里泛起了微妙的愉悦感。

Asa Butterfield对Tom Holland来说是特殊的。

他从未怀疑过这一点。

收起纷飞的思绪，Asa把手机放回兜里，安静地注视着缓缓拉开幕布的舞台。

演员们陆续上了台，Thomas陪着Yilia到幕后，男人这个时候终于收起一副散漫的样子了，这让Yilia心里多少舒坦了点，她马上就要上台了。

“你们保证我不会出事吧？”

最后一次的询问，Yilia转过头对上金发男人棕色的眼睛，他不耐地皱起眉。

“小姐，你的命没你想得那么值钱。”Thomas耸耸肩，“但是我尽力。”

Yilia已经习惯他这种夹枪带棒的说话方式了，她此时有更关心的问题，“刚才不是还有一个人吗？那个男孩儿呢？”

“他有事。”想起支支吾吾借着上厕所开溜的Tom，Thomas心情更差了。Asa那个小混蛋绝对跟他说了些什么，而一向准的该死的直觉告诉他这估计是Freddie授意。

被排除在对方的计划之外这种感觉真是糟透了。

Thomas理解Freddie是个和他一样有自己主见的成年人，但是他没办法控制自己，只要一想到他会站在和自己相对的位置，心头就一阵火起。这不对，他对自己说，这当然不对，不该是这样的。

这该死的从哪里开始岔了道！

忍不住的郁结再一次翻涌上来，他得和Freddie谈谈......各种方面。

Thomas倚着墙，轻轻揉着太阳穴闭上眼睛。

Tom知道Thomas绝对看出自己在撒谎了，没办法，他一点都不擅长对着他睁眼说瞎话，他总会忍不住把Thomas当成自己从来没见过面的家长，就像......长兄之类的？如果他有的话。

心里胡乱想着与自己现下做的事根本无关的话题，Tom在一下子变得空旷的后台作着细致的查验，虽然不知道Asa突然打电话让自己这么做的用意何在，但是Tom知道自己总会选择相信他，从他们第一次见面的时候就是这样了，他完全学不会拒绝Asa Butterfield。

其实挺糟糕的，有时候他也会被对方冷淡又带着讽刺的语气伤到，但是Tom不是那种会把消极情绪留在身上的人，他会自己消化掉，然后继续一副无忧无虑的样子努力和男孩儿搭话。Asa会愧疚，会为自己情不自禁的口无遮拦感到抱歉，但是他不知道该如何表达这份情感，又或者是羞于表达。Tom能从他透彻的双眼中读到这一切。

所以他一直都是先低头的那个人，从未变过。

正要拉开下一间休息室的门，走廊拐角处传来的细微声音让他猛地停下脚步。左右环顾了一下，小心翼翼地收回迈出的那只脚。Tom灵活地缩到角落里，悄悄探出头。

“......我......知道......别管那么多......”

“不要弄错时间......第一幕结束的时候......”

听起来是个女人的声音，虽然把声音压得很低，但Tom还是能听出来这家伙谈论的绝非善事。Tom的眉越皱越紧，随着“哒哒哒”的脚步声接近，那人的脸从阴影中显露出来。

Holly Morin！

Tom瞪大了眼睛，快速把头缩回来，不敢置信地捂住嘴。Holly推开休息室的门走了进去，关上的门板隔绝了接下来的谈话，Tom的思绪却开始飞快地运转。Holly不是Yilia的朋友吗？怎么会......

不管那么多，现在必须赶快告诉Thomas这件事！Yilia有危险！

他掏出手机，正准备拨出号码时，紧闭着门的休息室里突然传出一声凄厉的尖叫。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊————！！！”

“Alisa？”

Freddie放下望远镜，转头发现身旁的女孩儿脸色有些不太好，眼神一凛，飞快地附在她耳边低声问了一句什么，Alisa虚弱地点头，然后用气音说了些Asa没听见的话。男孩儿看不懂这两个人到底在打什么哑谜，只好板着脸继续看台上的表演，Yilia刚刚唱完一段，台下掌声如潮。

“这一幕是不是快要结束了？”

他问Freddie，Asa并不是很懂歌剧，Freddie和Thomas看起来倒是应该对这些高雅的东西涉猎更多。他现在只觉得无聊，同时焦躁。

Freddie并没有回答他，他的眉紧锁着。

“不对劲......”

半晌后他突然坐直了身子，“不对！快让表演停下来！”

可是他的惊叫被淹没在突然而至的黑暗中，剧院的灯一下子全部灭掉，偌大的屋子里一片漆黑，Asa几乎下意识地抓住了身旁Alisa的手，“你做了什么？！”

“我......”

Alisa什么都没来得及说，因为熟悉的尖叫声打断了她。女孩儿的脸色一下子变得苍白，“Yilia！！”

一声枪响响起，人群惊叫着流窜。黑暗中好像有一个模模糊糊的轮廓闪过舞台，但是速度太快了，Asa根本来不及捕捉，他“啧”了一声，果断地松开Alisa的手，对Freddie说，“你看好她。”

他说完就冲出了门，虽然在队里负责的是资料收集和各种高科技，但是并不代表男孩儿不会基本的格斗。要是连点自我保护措施都没有的话，他说不定早就死在过去无数次任务中的不知哪一次了。

而现在显然更重要的是去帮助Thomas。他确信刚才那声枪声是Thomas的行动讯号。Asa选择相信Freddie，因为他知道这两个人对彼此的重要性。Freddie的行为尽管令人费解，但是他不会做任何对Thomas有害的事。

Asa奔跑着，顺着超人的记忆力和方向感向摸到了电路的主控制室，随手从兜里掏出袖珍手电筒，“啪”地一声按亮，黑暗中突然的光线刺得他眯了一下眼睛。

“哇哦——”

Asa敏捷地侧身闪过朝自己扔过来的椅子，看向眼前汗水浸湿了鬓角，面带惊恐的男人。

“救、救我——我控制不住！”

话音刚落，Asa看见他拿起了倒在地上的保安的枪，带着满脸的恐惧朝他接连射出几发明显能置人于死地的子弹。

“麻烦了......”

男孩儿皱起眉，看着隐在男人身后的黑影，那影子慢慢延伸，逐渐形成了一个类似于女性身形的影子。没有脸的影子咧开位于嘴部的位置，一片空洞洞显得很是瘆人。

ENVY的分体。

“Fuck......！Alisa不是很正常吗......”

Asa搞不懂这到底是怎么回事了，原罪寄主的Alisa明明没有激烈的情绪起伏，怎么会激发出原罪的分体？

......等等......如果这不是Alisa？

他的眼睛突然间缓慢地睁大了，好似意识到了什么，边抬腿踹开朝自己扑过来的男人，边摸向腰间的枪毫不犹豫地朝倒在地上的男人脚踝处来了一发子弹。他无视男人抱住脚哀嚎的表情，只是冷冷地看着那缕黑影逐渐地变淡至消失。

分体不像原罪本身一样可以长期寄宿在宿主身上，一旦宿主变得虚弱，它们就会自动回归本体。所以......这个分体的母体到底在哪里？！

Asa努力深呼吸了几下，把心下乍起的恐慌压回去，走到总控制的机器面前。

现在尽快集中精神把这玩意儿弄好......他狠狠握了握发颤的手，把手电筒放在一边照明。


	12. 番外-不成立假设

Laura一直在观察那个新转来三天的男孩。

他又在睡觉了。

女孩细长的眉毛皱起来，有些不满地鼓起脸，身为班上的风纪委员，还从来没人敢这样挑战她的权威呢。

Laura决定找这个叫做Asa Butterfield的新生好好谈一下。

下课铃声刚响起，她就霍地从座位上起身，向少年的座位走去，到达目的地时轻轻敲敲他的桌子，“嗨？”

对方却依旧趴着，一点动静都没有。

Laura这下是真的有点生气了，“别人和你说话起码要回一句吧，Butterfield同学？”

她的质问没有起到任何效果，就好像一颗石子投入了深不见底的峡谷中一般，女孩的脸青一阵红一阵，旁边坐得近的几个同学若有若无地围观着，发出窃窃私语的声音。

她的脸都要丢尽了好不好！这样以后还怎么在他们面前立威？

Laura打定主意要叫他起来，当下也顾不得什么礼仪了，正当她清清嗓子，要加大音量的时候，突然从身后传来一阵惊呼！

“小心，Laura！”

什么？

女孩还没反应过来，只看见自己刚才还叫不起来的人突然猛地抬头，一把拽过她往旁边甩，然后迅速下蹲。

玻璃破碎的声音在耳边响起。

Laura惊魂未定地缓了一会儿，才反应过来发生了什么。破窗而入的足球在地上滚了几圈，最终停在了教室门边。

“没事吧，Laura？”

几个女孩连忙过来扶起她，Laura摇摇头，看向一边的Asa。这个少年此时此刻终于站起身来了，正皱眉盯着那个足球。破碎的窗玻璃在他脚边反射出晶亮细碎的色泽，衬得那双冰蓝色的眼睛分外好看。

Laura这才发现他的瞳色是如此美丽又冰冷的颜色。

“足球社的在搞什么呀！”

她的好朋友Lisa不满地凑到窗户边，冲底下生气地大吼了一声，抄起双臂碎碎念，“也不知道怎么搞的，最近怎么火气都这么大……”

说别人前先看看你自己好吗……

Laura无奈地瞅她一眼，直起身来，心中隐隐闪过一丝疑虑，这么高的楼层，按理来说不会出现这种危险才对啊……但这丝想法很快被她抛到脑后，女孩转头看向一直没说话的Asa，“刚才真是谢谢你了，Butterfield同学——”

Asa并没有理会她满面笑容的道谢，只是面无表情地从女孩子们身边走过，捡起门口的足球，认真地盯着它，好像里面能突然开出朵花来一样。

“……Butterfield同学？”

被忽视的Laura有点尴尬，Asa这才回头看她一眼，淡淡地问了一句。

“足球社在哪？”

“呃……”

——这个同学真的很奇怪。

给Asa指完路后，Laura心里这么想。

而她不知道的是，另一边，完全超出她认知之外的事情正悄然发生着。

C7区“Anger”的碎片回收完毕。

Asa给Thomas发了条消息，对面很快就回复了。【这么有效率？】

男孩翻了个白眼，不欲理会他的调侃，对面大概是早料到他这种不配合的态度，直接拨了个电话过来。

除了Freddie，还没人敢挂Sangster的电话。

Asa有点哀怨地接通，对面马上就传来Thomas低沉的笑声，“我只是告诉你一声，不用太担心了，负责收押Tom的是老熟人。”

“Mazous？”

Asa有点意外，“他不是很久都没管过事了吗？”

接着他马上反应过来，“他要你帮什么忙。”

“小孩子别操心这些。”

Thomas看起来根本没打算告诉他，Asa嘁了一声，倒也不在意。David Mazous眼高于顶，在他们这帮闲散队伍里也只相信Thomas一个人，反正跟他扯不上什么关系就对了。

“任务完成之后，用你手里那个仪器上报。”

“这玩意好麻烦啊……”

Asa抱怨，从兜里掏出一个球形器件，上面隐隐泛着乳白色的光泽，从表面上看似乎没有一丝缝隙。

Thomas嗤笑，“不是你硬要和Virtue一起行动的吗？”

“……我是怕他们暗地里搞手脚。”

Asa被噎了一下。

Thomas笑而不言，谁能想到平时最不待见Tom的Asa，在男孩被抓之后却是最着急的那一个？

“好了，我这边还有事，保持联系。”

“好。”

Asa点头，挂掉了电话，继续和手里那个球形玩意儿作斗争。

“一切顺利？”

Thomas转头看向坐在沙发上的Freddie，对方半侧过身子，端着杯红茶冲他笑了一下，“看我做什么，Asa那边还好吧？”

“出乎意料地有干劲。”

Thomas坐过来，“平时让他训练都没这么积极。”

“他确实很在意Tom。”

Freddie点点头，Thomas挑眉看他，“怎么，想利用这个制约他们？”

“乱说什么，”

Freddie摇头失笑，“我还不至于跟两个孩子过不去。”

Thomas笑，“我开玩笑的。”

两个人陷入沉默。

“Tom还是太过急躁，”

半晌后Thomas开口，“这次要不是他用力过度，Anger的形体也不会被打散成碎片，反而落得全城骚乱的下场。”

“别太自责，”

Freddie拍拍他手背，“为了堵住Virtue的嘴，不得已让他被关进去这件事，你我都有责任。”

“总不能让David难做，”

Thomas叹气，“他帮过我们不少。”

Freddie点头，“这次又要欠他人情了。”

Virtue总部。

Asa一直不理解他们的总部为什么要建在闹市区，听说核心成员里有个东方人非要主张什么“大隐隐于市”，搞不懂的做法。

外表看上去只是一座普通办公楼，如果不是之前来过一次，谁也不会知道里面暗藏玄机。

“到了。”

带路人的声音唤回他的神智，颇为冷淡清冽，隐隐带着点变声未完全的沙哑，Asa禁不住侧眼多打量了他几眼。

看起来也就和自己差不多的年纪，Virtue倒是卧虎藏龙，这么小的孩子都拿来做劳力了。不对，自己的境遇也没差多少才是吧，而且Thomas从来不发工资……

“Asa！”

Tom的声音成功让再次走神的Asa回神。

“你是来接我的吗？”

从Virtue监察室出来的Tom好像完全没被打压，还是一副神采奕奕的样子，眼睛闪亮亮地看着Asa，里面充满了期待。

“……你想多了。”

Asa僵着脸移开视线。“是因为你太莽撞了，Thomas和Freddie不愿意过来而已。”

Tom的神色肉眼可见地失落下来。

啧，Asa心中暗暗懊恼，他似乎永远没有办法和Tom正常相处。

“……我保证以后不会啦！”

不过还好，Tom Holland从来不是个会情绪过度发酵的人，他不过一会儿就振作起了精神，露出一个不好意思的笑容。

Asa放心了点，正待要说点什么补救一下刚才的言不由衷，便被带路人打断。

“叙完旧就快走吧，这里不是给你们聊天的地方。”

Asa禁不住皱着眉看他，比自己矮了不少的男孩顶着蘑菇头，面无表情地和他对视，无波无澜的眼神让他忍不住背后一冷。

“抱歉Elliot，我们这就走！”

Tom急急地道了歉，推着Asa往外走。直到被推到门边的时候Asa才反应过来什么，他转头看Tom，“Elliot？”

“哦，Elliot Gillott，新认识的朋友。”

Tom满不在乎，听在Asa耳里就有点刺耳了。

“你倒是自在，这么短的时间也能认识新朋友？”

他忍不住讽刺了句，Tom蔫蔫地低头，即使习惯了他这样的说话方式还是有点失落，“我想知道外面怎么样了嘛……而且太无聊了。”

Asa已经很后悔刚才不受控制的行为了，紧紧地抿着嘴唇，生怕再说出什么让自己后悔的话来，两个人沉默地出了Virtue本部。

他们没意识到有一个人一直在注视着他们的身影。

“觉得如何，Elliott？”

David收回目光，看着站在自己右后方不远的少年，正是刚才的带路人，他摇了摇头，“很吵。”

David笑了一下，转回头，看着那两人的身影渐行渐远。

你始终不明白我想让你了解些什么。

他轻轻叹了一声，沉重的心事碎成一地斑驳的阳光，暖入寒凉。


	13. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 逐渐开始吃设定……待我回忆一下

Holly Morin的人生轨迹一直都进行得无比顺利，身为剧团老板的女儿，她理所应当地踏上这样一条道路。鲜花，掌声，簇拥，一切的一切都像是冥冥之中安排好的一样，只耐心等待着她的到来。而她也是这样期待着的。  
直到Yilia出现为止。  
Holly的光环褪去得那么迅速，从前那些刻苦练习和别人的称赞，在那姑娘天籁一般的歌喉下被衬托得黯然失色。声名鹊起的新星很快成为众人瞩目的对象，她夺去了本属于自己的目光，穿着华美的裙装站在舞台中央的Yilia，像是从丑小鸭蜕变成了白天鹅一样，周身环绕着炫目的光芒，刺得Holly双目生疼。  
她着了魔一般，把自己关在房间里一遍又一遍地听那段《phoenix》，旋即悲哀又愤怒地意识到，这远非她所能够企及的高度。Holly并不甘心，她怎么能甘心作衬托Yilia的绿叶！站在舞台中央接受众人注目的，本该是她才对。  
她跌跌撞撞地站起来，颤抖的音符打着旋，艰难地从喉口冲出，像是在笼中拼死挣扎的鸟。  
Yilia......那家伙明明只是个打杂的......她不属于这里！  
还不够，这样是没办法达到她的程度的，要更加的，更加——  
支离破碎的旋律砸在梳妆台上，天花板上，震得整个房间都天旋地转起来。一切都扭曲了，分解了，天地间仿佛只剩下喉咙里的那只金丝雀，正在竭力挤压着她，像是要榨干她全身上下的血液一样。火辣辣的痛楚席卷而来，金丝雀不知疲倦地撕扯着，号啕着，一双羽翼缓缓伸展开来，那是即将要飞翔的姿态。  
灯光......掌声......都是我的...我的......  
我的......！  
室内流转的歌声戛然而止，涅磐重生的凤凰发出圆润的长鸣，一纤一毫都透露着华美矜贵。而跌落的金丝雀静静躺在笼底，被撞歪的栏杆扭曲成怪物的爪牙，缓缓滴落下脏污的鲜血。

Holly生了场大病。  
过度的练习损害了她的嗓子，她的演出被取消了，换了另一个人顶上。但Holly并不在乎这次机会的失去——如果只是去做Yilia的陪衬的话，谁去都无所谓，她想要的根本不是这些。  
Holly躺在病床上，神情放空地注视着医院雪白的天花板。视线再往下一点就能看见Yilia的演出，好心的剧团朋友将录像第一时间送到了她的病房。  
Holly一点都不想看，刚刚朋友来看望的时候，她还能勉强敷衍几番，等到人走后，她索性直接静了音，宁愿盯着空无一物的天花板也不愿意看到屏幕中的脸。尽管刚刚只是不经意间扫了几眼，对方的容貌在妆容的点缀下也已然足够惊艳。那一刻，Holly的心和嗓子都像被针扎了一样，泛起细密的痛楚。  
办不到的......  
她双目无神，即使听不到屏幕里传出来的声音，那段《phoenix》依然鬼魅一般萦绕在耳畔，这天籁一般的声音已经成为了她的心魔，Holly简直被逼疯了。  
为什么......为什么啊......  
她痛苦地闭上双眼，眼泪顺着眼角滑落，沾湿了一小片枕巾。Holly觉得自己快要不能呼吸了，像是有什么东西掐着她的喉咙一样，猛地睁开眼，便和屏幕中的Yilia对视。蜕变成白天鹅的姑娘脸上绽开璀璨的笑容，眼神中带着淡淡的怜悯和嘲弄。  
那一瞬间，强烈的嫉恨席卷了Holly的身心，比痛楚更灼热地燃烧着，几乎要将她吞噬殆尽。  
“Yi......lia......”  
嘶哑的嗓音只能发出几个支离破碎的音节，在只有她一个人的病房里传出幽深的回响，再没有人窥见Holly眼中浓厚的恨意。以及，连她自己也未曾发觉的是，一抹阴影悄悄攀入，无声无息地融入她投在床侧的影子中。

“啊——！！”  
Yilia双眼惊恐地睁大，看着那个掉落在地上，已经被打开的礼物盒子，里面的死老鼠又散落出几只，惹得她的脸色更加苍白了几分。  
Holly冷眼瞧着她的举动，极快地扯出一抹隐秘的冷笑，随后又消失不见，快得会让人以为是自己眼花产生的幻觉。  
“究竟是谁......怎么会寄这种东西过来！？”  
她声音颤抖，受惊一样紧紧攥着Holly的手，掌心全是冷汗，姣好的面容一片惊慌失措。Holly心中厌恶，表面却安抚一样抱住她，不动声色地安慰着。  
“八成是什么疯狂的粉丝吧，Yilia不要怕了......我去叫人来打扫。”  
推开门，走出休息室的Holly几乎忍不住要放声大笑。噢，看看她丑陋的模样！要是让那群粉丝看见了还会不会这么死心塌地地喜欢她？  
想到这，她眼中闪过一抹寒光。Yilia近来愈发炙手可热，剧目一场接一场爆满，Holly在出院后很快就和她合作了多次，两个人的关系也因此变得亲密起来——当然，这不过都是Yilia主观的想法而已，Holly可从来没想过要跟她玩什么好朋友的戏码。  
总有一天，她会让这个女人跌落尘埃里......然后狠狠地奚落她。  
掌心传来迟钝的痛感，Holly松开紧握的右拳，指甲在皮肤上留下一道月牙形印痕。她面无表情地收回手，背包里的手机嗡嗡作响，女人垂眸，看见亮起来的屏幕上方显示的信息，眯起双眼，几不可察地弯了弯唇角。  
她拢了一下头发，然后头也不回地离开了休息室。  
等着吧......好戏还在后头呢。

让Holly万万没想到的是，好像连上天都在帮助Yilia一样。  
提前做了手脚的吊灯，楼梯间的滚珠，床上的碎玻璃片......居然没有一个真正对Yilia造成了伤害，她简直就像是被上天眷顾了一样！  
“这就是你当初跟我承诺过的？”  
Holly攥紧了手中的酒杯，双目怒视着那个站在阴影中的人——她雇来对付Yilia的，总有些自己不好亲自去做的事情，那会脏了手。  
女人面色十分难看，倒映在窗玻璃上的剪影苍白而扭曲。她放下杯子，强自压抑着胸中翻涌的怒气，冷声道。  
“再这样下去，我很怀疑你到底能不能完成我的委托。”  
阴影中的人看身形是个男子，此刻他微微动了，从来到这里到现在为止，他终于对Holly的话做出了些许反应。  
“Miss Morin，别着急。”  
那声音十分沙哑，听着像是个老者。可是看男人隐匿在黑暗中的轮廓，却又与此并不搭边。他微微上前迈了一步，带着点讽刺似地轻笑了一声。  
“你笑什么。”Holly十分不悦。  
“没什么，只是觉得Miss Morin您——确实很孩子气呢。”  
男人的声音突然间给人一种蟒蛇窜游般的湿滑粘腻感，Holly感到些许不适，身子不由自主往沙发里缩了缩。  
“你什么意思？”  
“我只是在想一件事，”  
他不急不徐道，“我明明在第一次见面时就跟您提过——我最擅长的是枪法。”  
“那又如何。”  
“本可以一枚子弹就解决的事情，您却宁愿把这些钱花在玩笑一般的恶作剧身上，虽说也有顺水推舟的例子在，但还是令我并不怎么开心。”  
所谓顺水推舟的例子，Holly反应了一下，明白了他说的是什么。  
事实上，除了她托经他手寄出的恶意物品，也有其他人给Yilia寄了这种类似性质的东西。她有一次便在对方的一堆礼物中，发现了一张明信片。虽然当时Yilia十分慌张地夺走了，但她还是能够看到上面大大的“GO TO HELL！！”几个单词，是用报刊上的字母拼接而成的。这给了Holly灵感，她确实如男人所说，像个恶作剧的小孩子一样，翻出刊登着《phoenix》讯息的那期报纸，剪下Yilia挂着甜美笑容的面庞，在上面用力打上一个大大的叉，好像这样就能泄尽心头的愤怒。只不过她玩了两次就厌倦了，Yilia只会摆出一副苍白憔悴的样子，远没有最开始那样让她看着爽快。  
“...你这是在质疑我？！”  
Holly拧紧了眉毛，把酒杯扔向一边，碎裂的玻璃在地面上反射出晶莹的色泽。男人朝那边看了一眼，又默默转回头，并不作声。  
“是我花钱雇了你，搞清自己的位置。”  
女人神情蓦地阴冷下来，她恨恨一锤桌。“那么简单杀了她，怎么能弥补我失去的一切！”她的眼神变得愈发狰狞，“我要让她也尝一尝从云端跌落下来的滋味！要不然太便宜她了！”  
男人在黑暗中静默地站着，像是沉默了有一个世纪那样。片刻后，他终于开口，声音又恢复成那种老朽般的沙哑。  
“那，您要不要听一下我的想法？”  
“什么？”  
Holly微微偏了下头，眯起双眼，似乎来了点兴趣，示意他说下去。  
“在她下一场的歌剧表演中，我会杀了她。”  
男人的声调带着奇怪的诡谲，顿了一下，他接着道。  
“让她以最面目全非的样子死在观众们面前。”

——TBC


End file.
